Is It Possible, Mr Loveable?
by Myrne
Summary: Soulmate!AU. Kurt will grow old with Blaise. Forever is cut short at his 16th birthday however, when one letter changes everything. Will Kurt accept a future with Blaine, or will he run? Klaine.
1. Prologue

**Is It Possible, Mr. Loveable?**

**Main characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Important side characters: **Burt Hummel, Blaise (OC), Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick  
**Pairings: **Klaine, mentions of Kurt/OC, Barole (but is that really a warning?)  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Soulmate!AU. Kurt will grow old with Blaise. Forever is cut short at his 16th birthday however, when one letter changes everything. Will Kurt accept a future with Blaine, or will he run? Klaine.  
**Important: **I don't know Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.

Hello y'all!  
You're probably thinking: Oh, the queen of unfinished/abandoned stories is back with another story. I'm here to tell you I intend to finish this one. I'm currently already in the works of chapter 4 and this story is my baby, so I'll get there!

I really want to share my take on the whole soulmate universe, which I am very much in love with. I tried to come up with an original idea, but so much has been done already in this universe, so if there's anything like this out there, please let me know, so I can mention them. I have no intend to steal anything!

The whole soulmating process will be explained in the prologue and throughout the story aswell, but if you have questions still, don't hesitate to ask!

Some important things you should know:  
\- Blaine and Kurt are just as old, Blaine is even a few months older. It just works better for the story. And I still think the writers fucked up by making Blaine a year younger. But hey, who am I to talk?  
\- There's angst, hurt/comfort, romance, friendship and family all in this story, so I didn't really know how to catogorize is. So you're warned! I'm not a big fan of Klaine angst (sorry, just like to see my boys happy), so I have no idea if I'm any good at it. So lemme know!  
\- Finn is alive in this story.

Umm, so without further ado (oops, a 350-word author's note, sorry!) I present the prologue. I try to upload twice a week, if my schedule allows it.

**Prologue**

Burt Hummel remembered his 9th birthday like it was yesterday. An 'E' had found its way onto little Burt's wrist. He had ran over to his mother showing it with pride. His mother had kissed his cheek and had pushed a popsicle in his hand to celebrate.

On Kurt's 12th birthday, Burt saw his son looking at his wrist with tears in his eyes. An elegant 'B' stood there, sparkling in the sunlight.

On Kurt's 13th birthday, a lot had changed since last year. Kurt always had someone following him nowadays. Blaise. The two boys were inseperable. Burt just really hoped this was his son's soulmate. The second letter didn't disappoint, though, the 'L' standing next to the 'B' proudly. Kurt had screamed when he woke up, running to the neighbours' house, where Blaise lived. Burt saw the two boys hugging and pressing their foreheads together. Burt knew how hard it must be for Kurt. His son had told him a few months ago he wanted to wait kissing his soulmate until the name was complete. Burt was proud of his little boy, but that didn't mean he didn't know how much his boy was struggling to keep his promise.

Kurt's 14th and 15th birthday were a lot like his 13th. Kurt woke up screaming and running to Blaise to show.

Burt's heart swelled every year Kurt seemed to grow closer to Blaise, not only because the soulmate thing (Blaise got the letter 'K' on his 14th and an 'U' on his 15th birthday. It couldn't go wrong now, could it?), but also because of all the time the boys did spend together. They could talk for hours and hours about Broadway, living in New York and fashion. It made Burt happy it was Blaise.

On Kurt's 16th birthday, Burt had allowed the boys to have a slumber party the night Kurt turned 16, so they could watch the new letter together. Kurt valued his promise he made to himself and his father when he was 12 a lot, so Burt knew for a fact Blaise and Kurt hadn't shared a kiss together yet. Burt was just really happy Blaise didn't pressure his boy into anything. Another reason Kurt and Blaise were perfect together.

In the morning of Kurt's 16th birthday, Burt hadn't heard any screaming, so he decided to go check on his boys. He considered Blaise as his second son and Blaise often called him 'dad', because he had two mothers.

When he opened the already open door of Kurt's bedroom more, is when he heard the crying.

"We did everything right!" Blaise exclaimed angrily and noticed Burt in the door opening. "Kurt has an 'N', dad," and without more words, Blaise stood up and left, leaving a heartbroken Kurt and a flabbergasted Burt behind.

"Oh, dad," Kurt sniffled. "Please, take the pain away."

And Burt's heart broke as he glanced at his son's left wrist. It was right there, the thing the two boys, and Burt aswell, weren't counting on. The 'N' sat there behind the 'BLAI', almost teasingly, like the letter was mocking their wonderful family.

He took his son in his arms and let him sob, for as long as he needed.

After a few minutes, the sobbing turned into sniffling and Kurt looked up at his father, his eyes suddenly big.

"I need to go find Blaise."

But Burt stopped him with a soft touch on the shoulders. "I think you need to give Blaise some space, Kurt. He needs time to wrap his head around things, imagine a future with you as nothing more than a good friend and your real soulmate, right beside you. See if he can handle being just your friend. I know you planned everything, even your wedding."

Kurt nodded, still looking really small in his father's arms. "I hate it when you're right, dad."

"That's why it makes me the dad and you the kid. And please, Kurt, let Blaise come to you when he's ready…"

The whole situation became even worse when, a few days later, Burt fished a letter from the mailbox, addressed to Kurt.

"_Dear Kurt,_

_I can't say goodbye to you. I know I'm gonna hurt you big time now, but I'm so hurt myself I need to protect myself from even more heartache._

_My mothers wanted to move away for a while now, but knew they couldn't seperate us. Now I know we're not each other's soulmates, so we moved. I won't say where, because I don't want you contacting me. It hurts too much even thinking about you with someone else. I never considered it, because I always thought we were gonna be each others._

_Take care, Kurt, find love with your soulmate._

_Love,_

_Blaise."_

Kurt read the letter out loud to his father, his fingers turning white and shaking, the paper crumbling in his fingers.

"Coward," Burt mumbled and took the piece of paper from his son, who looked like he was going to be sick.

Burt hugged his son the same way as a few days ago, and Kurt broke down, crying and crying and probably ruining Burt's shirt, but he didn't care about that right now. Right now his son needed his father.

xXx

Blaine knew he would have a soulmate with a short name. When some of his friends had their first letter when they were 10 or 11, Blaine's 13th birthday rolled around and the curly-haired, hazel-eyed boy from Westerville, Ohio, still had no letter. His parents reassured him that he would have to be patient to find out the first letter of her name.

The problem was, Blaine didn't want his soulmate to be a girl. His parents meaned well, but Blaine recently discovered he was gay.

Blaine always knew he was different than his friends. While Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and Thad were staring at pictures of girls, Blaine always found himself not caring. Until one afternoon at the pool, where Blaine found himself staring at shirtless guys instead of the girls in bikinis. His friends noticed and thus began the heavy talk. Blaine was forever grateful of his friends. They were patient and just there for him, while he was figuring stuff out. And they had, all five of them, held him when he came out to them, with two words: "I'm gay."

Blaine knew his friends would be a lot more accepting than his parents. His parents were uptight, proud to live the life they were living. Members of the country club, the local church and the golf club. Blaine hated every aspect of their lifestyle, but still didn't want to disappoint his parents. They were the people who had brought him on the earth after all.

Which is why, the day before his 14th birthday, Blaine found himself still in the closet from his parents. His friends often encouraged him to just tell them.

"These are your folks after all!" Jeff had exclaimed.

But Blaine knew it wasn't that simple. Not for his parents, who had been in his lifestyle ever since they were born, taught to be ignorant of homosexuality.

Blaine woke up on his 14th birthday with a sparkling 'K' on his left wrist. He ran his fingers over it and gave it a lingering kiss.

"I can't wait to meet you."

On his 15th birthday, a 'U' appeared next to the 'K', not hiding the scar left there by the boys who tormented him after a night at the theatre with his friends. A tear fell in the middle of the brand new letter.

"I hope you're close…"

On Blaine's 16th birthday, he woke up in his dorm room at Dalton, his five best friends hanging over him with big grins on their faces.

"Happy birthday, Blainey!"

Blaine smiled brightly and received all the hugs from his friends and also five neatly wrapped presents.

Blaine stared at his wrist, where a new letter stood prominently next to the 'K' and 'U', the 'R'.

"Maybe it's Kurt. Maybe you're connected to an Austrian sheep hoarder," Jeff joked and received pushes from all five of his friends.

"I know you're close. Come out of your hiding place right now," Blaine whispered and pressed a soft kiss to the letters on his wrist.


	2. Chapter 1

**Is It Possible, Mr. Loveable?**

**Main characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Important side characters: **Burt Hummel, Blaise (OC), Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick  
**Pairings: **Klaine, mentions of Kurt/OC, Barole (but is that really a warning?)  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Soulmate!AU. Kurt will grow old with Blaise. Forever is cut short at his 16th birthday however, when one letter changes everything. Will Kurt accept a future with Blaine, or will he run? Klaine.  
**Important: **I don't know Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.

Hi guys!

Thanks for all the favourites and follows! Hope you enjoy chapter 1.  
Again: this story is with lots of P.O.V. changes, so you are all warned.

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning, dad," Kurt mumbled, rubbing his eyes in the progress of entering the kitchen.

Today was Kurt's 17th birthday, and also the day he had received the last letter of his soulmate's name. It was also almost a year since the day Blaise disappeared from his life.

Kurt liked to think he was over the boy, but then he would be kidding himself and everyone around him. They had been so close for more than three years, not only being best friends, but future lovers aswell. They would often talk about what the future would hold; moving to New York, Kurt studying fashion and Blaise would want to educate kids, so studying something in that direction. Obviously they would share an appartment together and would just be happy.

But now Kurt knew life wasn't that simple. Maybe he was being punished for figuring out his future so early in life and that was why Blaine, not his Blaise, was his soulmate.

Kurt had woken up during the night with an itch on his wrist, signaling the name was complete. He knew without looking though, it would say Blaine. What other names could you make with 'Blain' without it sounding like his parents were on drugs while naming their son?

"Hi there, kiddo. Happy birthday!" Burt tried to be happy, but he knew this day was hard for his son.

"Thanks, dad." The tiniest smile appeared around Kurt's lips when his father handed him a wrapped present. Poking into it, Kurt figured it was either a scarf or some other piece of clothing. His dad knew him so well.

Opening it, it turned out to be a scarf, the very same one he pointed out to his dad on their trip to the mall not too long ago.

"Thank you, dad, I love it!"

"No worries, kiddo! Let me get Finn and Carole and then we can go get in the car for our day out."

Kurt chose, since his birthday happened to fall on the weekend, to go to Colombus, a nice change from boring Lima, with only one mal lto keep Kurt occupied.

15 minutes later, the Hudmel clan were all in Burt's car, after they had sung 'happy birthday' on the porch to an embarrased Kurt, never really knowing what one should do in that situation.

It wasn't a long drive, only a little over an hour and a half and since they had left pretty early, it wasn't that busy on the road yet. Kurt had control over the music, Broadway tunes blasting through the car, while Finn was napping some more next to his mother on the backseat.

"Oh, honey. I'm so excited to go to Columbus. I don't go nearly enough!" Carole exclaimed, squeezing her stepson's shoulder.

"That's exactly why I planned this trip, Carole," Kurt said, rather proudly, but then turned to the window, staring outside, clearly thinking about how much Blaise would have loved this trip aswell.

"Kid, I'm so proud of you. You've shown so much strength the last year and we just want to say how much we love you. We will be there for you when you meet Blaine and we will respect every decision you make regardless of him."

Kurt had tears in his eyes and looked at his dad, then to Carole, who nodded and smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks for letting me cry, dad," Kurt joked and wiped his eyes with his new scarf around his neck.

The day progressed perfectly, Kurt and Carole shopping, while Burt and Finn went to a sports bar, watching a rugby match Kurt didn't care about much.

"It's hard to keep up with you, Kurt," Carole laughed as they sat down in a coffee shop, sipping at their caffeine boosts.

Stepson and stepmother were talking about all kinds of things, when a few boys entered the coffee shop. It should be pretty normal, probably friends with the same idea as Kurt and Carole. But then…

"Blaine! Get your pretty ass over here! It's your turn to pay."

"Coming!"

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, glasz meeting hazel, and Kurt instantly knew this was 'his' Blaine. When meeting your soulmate (it's called connecting) one glance is enough.

"Kurt…" The hazel eyed boy breathed out, moving closer.

Kurt looked from Blaine, back to Carole, who looked… a mix between happy and shocked.

"I-I can't do this." Kurt flew out his chair, out the coffee shop, leaving a flabbergasted Carole and heart broken Blaine behind.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Carole said, hugging the poor boy and then moved outside aswell, on a mission to comfort her stepson.

Kurt ran, but had no idea where, blinded by the tears. He didn't even hear Carole calling out for him.

It was a wonder he crossed the road without causing an accident, entering a park and crashing down under the first tree he saw. He wrapped his arms around himself and suddenly felt other arms around him, pushed against Carole's chest, who whispered sweet nothings in his ear, while he wept.

xXx

Blaine felt a tear escape the corner of his eye, while he had his hands wrapped around a hot chocolate his friends had provided for him after the incident.

Wes wanted to follow Blaine's soulmate, but with one touch on Wes' arm, Blaine had let him know 'no'. The boy was clearly not ready to meet him and even though Blaine couldn't understand, because he had been ready for ages, he was gonna respect Kurt's decision.

Blaine's name had been complete for a few months, ever since his 17th birthday, proving Jeff right about the name. Blaine was so happy, the name rolling off his tongue so beautifully, that it never crossed his mind his soulmate might not feel the same.

Now that he had a picture of his soulmate in his mind, Blaine could tell he wasn't disappointed. The boy looked nicely dressed and like he took good care of his hair and skin.

But then again, he could have crooked teeth and acne everywhere and Blaine would still think he was beautiful. They were soulmates after all.

"Blaine?" Thad tried very carefully and Blaine looked up, pulled out of his thoughts and flashed him a watery smile.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, guys…" Even though he hadn't sipped from it.

"Blaine, please, don't shut us out. You've done that in the past, but we are your friends and we know you're hurting. Talk to us…" David said a little desperate, while nearly breaking Wes' hand by squeezing too hard.

Blaine sighed, more tears falling, feeling a mixture of sadness and love for his five friends, currently trying to help the sixth member of their tight group.

"You guys are right, as usual. I'm just sad that I'm lucky to find my soulmate so early on, but then he doesn't want to meet me."

"I'm sure that-" Jeff began, but Blaine squeezed his friend's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Don't, Jeff. You heard him. He said he couldn't do this."

"But he could be having a bad day! Or he was raised extremely homophobic and couldn't handle his soulmate being a man!" Nick tried.

"How could you not have figured out that 'Blaine' is a boy's name?" Wes snapped.

"Guys, I appreciate you trying to find answers, but that doesn't make me feel less abandoned."

"Oh, Blainey," his five friends said at the same time, wrapping their arms around Blaine for a group hug.

"Thanks guys, I need just this," and Blaine relaxed slightly, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of his friends.

xXx

After 15 minutes of sobbing, Kurt managed to calm down enough to release Carole, leaning back against the tree, staring at his feet.

Carole sent a quick text to Burt to explain and to tell them where they were, but then turned her full attention back to Kurt.

"Oh, honey, what are you feeling?"

"Confusion," Kurt blurted out. "I feel like I'm betraying Blaise, but my soulmate is gorgeous! Why can't he just be really hairy, looking like a dwarf? Now it's so much harder to leave him."

"Honey, why would you wanna leave your soulmate?"

"Because… Blaise," Kurt concluded weakly, hating how much effect he still had on him.

"Kurt, dear, Blaise has been gone for a year. He's not coming back. And what if he does? You're not supposed to be together like that. You will hurt yourself, slowly leading yourself to death, if you deny the presence of your soulmate."

Kurt blinked, obviously not aware of this piece of information. "I- I… didn't know that."

"Kurt, I know you haven't read much about soulmates, because you were in denial, but that's how it is. And sorry if I'm direct like that, but we couldn't bear losing you, Kurt, especially your father."

Kurt nodded and flashed a watery smile at Carole, but it had no humor behind it.

"I know, Carole."

Then his father, towing along Finn, appeared from around the corner of the street and opened his arms, falling down next to Kurt and pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, kiddo," he mumbled, while Kurt started weeping again, wetting his father's clothed shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, dad," Kurt sniffled after another five minutes of crying, not noticing Carole and Finn had left.

"You don't need to do anything right now. After you meet your soulmate, you can still go a few months without contact before getting sick. I suggest just taking things slow, trying to picture yourself being in Blaine's life, whether as lovers or as very close friends. Because I will respect your decision, but not not letting Blaine into your life. I don't want to lose you, kid."

"I know, that's what's Carole been saying…"

"Then I married the right woman."

The smile that Kurt gave his father next was more genuine than the one he gave Carole earlier.

Carole and Finn both came back, both with perfect poker faces, even though they did something Kurt would probably hate them for…

Burt communicated with Carole by looking at her, immediately knowing what she had done.

xXx

"Boys, I'm sorry to interrupt you…"

The woman who was with Kurt earlier was back, now with an awkwardly tall boy staring down at the six friends still in the coffee shop.

Blaine didn't want to get his hopes up. She was probably just here to make an excuse for her son. That he didn't want his soulmate. That would mean one thing… Blaine would start to get sick in few months and in a year, he would be dead.

"Blaine," the woman turned to the curly haired boy, who looked up at her with red rimmed eyes. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry… You have to forgive my stepson. He's had some big disappointments in his life and he has to figure out how to fit you into it. He's not ready now…" Blaine's head fell, "but that doesn't mean he's never gonna be. If I can be so forward to have your phone number or email address or anything I can reach you on… that way I can provide that information to Kurt once he's ready."

Blaine released a breath he didn't know he was holding, probably looking very relieved. Wes had gone over to the counter already, coming back with a piece of paper and pen. Blaine wrote down his full name, phone number, email address, his address and dorm number at Dalton Academy and even his parents' home address, even though he hoped Kurt wouldn't use that one to contact him. His parents, or actually, his father, would not be happy about it.

"Oh, you're quite detailed there," the woman, apparently Kurt's stepmom, said, but with a big sparkle in her eyes, taking the information from Blaine.

Blaine blushed. "Just to be sure, ma'am…"

"Oh, no need to call me that, sweetie. You're gonna be in our lives one way or another, so just call me Carole."

Blaine now smiled a bit more brightly, already loving Carole for all the things she was doing. "Thank you, Carole."

"No problem. Look, we have to go. Keep holding on to the fact Kurt will be in your life pretty soon… I can't give you an indication when, but it will happen, Blaine, trust me." She reached for Blaine's hand and squeezed, nodding at Blaine's friends. "Bye boys."

"Dude!" Jeff exclaimed as soon as Carole and the boy she didn't introduce were gone.

Blaine's eyes sparkled with tears. "I know."

"Are you able to wait that long though? You're not the most patient of guys…" Thad mumbled, earning a playful shove from atleast two of his friends.

"I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Or until you die," Nick exclaimed softly, but not soft enough. Soon, he had five pairs of widened eyes in front of him.

"Dude… not cool!" David shook his head and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Buddy, we will not let it get that far. If Kurt takes that long, we will send the FBI to look for him, okay?"

"Sorry, Blaine." Nick looked at his friend guiltily, who in turn smiled slightly and placed a hand on Nick's shoulder in forgiveness.

"I'm just glad Carole came back to reassure me, I was this close to giving up…"

"Oh, Blaine, always the drama queen." Thad did his signature eye roll and the six friends went back to joking, although Blaine a bit less than the rest.

He wished he had asked Carole Kurt's last name so he could creepily go through his facebook, looking at photo's of his soulmate. He still respected his soulmate's wish, but he couldn't be without Kurt for that long, even if it was only a picture he could stare at.

"Guys, I just really want to go back to Dalton. Are you good to go?" Blaine asked shyly, voice slightly wavering with all the emotions of the day.

"Ofcourse, Blainey," his friends said simultaneously, each grabbing their coats and heading back to the car.

xXx

"What a day." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose as soon as they pulled into the driveway of the Hudmel household. They had canceled their reservations at the Italian restaurant Kurt had picked and gone straight back home, as per Kurt's request.

His father, stepmom and stepbrother all looked at him with sad eyes. It was still Kurt's birthday and they still had the cake, baked at Kurt's favourite bakery, in the fridge.

"I just want to curl up on the couch with you guys and watch a pointless movie. Preferably a romantic one, so I can focus on someone else's romance without trying to think of my own failed one."

"Let's do it, buddy," his father said, rather cheerfully and took this family into the house.

A while later they were watching '27 dresses', all munching on a piece of delicious cake.

Another while later, Finn had fallen asleep, Carole was in the kitchen doing the dishes and Kurt was staring at his phone, looking at pictures of him and Blaise.

"Buddy," Burt began, but Kurt interrupted him before he could say more.

"Don't, dad… Don't tell me to throw away those pictures of Blaise. It's the only thing I have left of him and I don't wanna get rid of it." Without more words, Kurt stood up and went to his and Finn's bedroom, closing the door rather loudly.

Burt wanted to stand up, but got stopped by his wife's hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

"Don't, dear, he needs some time alone. You did an excellent job today, but now he needs to grieve."

"Oh, beautiful wife of mine, you are right," Burt sighed, kissing the faded 'Christopher' on her wrist. "I love you."

"I love you, too, dear." And together they shut off the TV, Carole putting a blanket over her sleeping son on the couch and went to bed, their hearts clenching painfully when they heard sobbing coming from Kurt's room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Is It Possible, Mr. Loveable?**

**Main characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Important side characters: **Burt Hummel, Blaise (OC), Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick  
**Pairings: **Klaine, mentions of Kurt/OC, Barole (but is that really a warning?)  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Soulmate!AU. Kurt will grow old with Blaise. Forever is cut short at his 16th birthday however, when one letter changes everything. Will Kurt accept a future with Blaine, or will he run? Klaine.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. Also there are a lot of P.O.V. changes in this story, so you're all warned .

I'm currently watching American Crime Story: The Assassionation of Gianni Versace. Yes, I'm late to the party, I know, but I just found out it's on Netflix and I squealed like a little girl and my boyfriend might suffer from permanent ear loss... And I'm not even sorry. Darren Criss is such a great actor, but I'm also really in awe by everyone's acting in this mini series. I'm currently at episode 8, so only two to go and I don't want it to end yet, so I might wait a while to watch them.

If there's anyone who wants to chat about it, just send me a PM and we'll rant about it together, I'd love that!

Without further ado, it's chapter 2. Thanks for all the favourites and alerts! It does a girl good to know her story's being read and you like it! If you have any critisism or you just want to tell me how much you like it, you can always leave a review, I'd like that!

**Chapter 2**

A month had passed ever since the meeting of Kurt and Blaine in the coffee shop.

Blaine was currently in his junior year of high school. Dalton Academy was the perfect place for Blaine to go to. It was a boarding school, with possibilities to stay over on the weekends as well. That way, Blaine didn't have to go home to his parents often.

The coming out scene to his parents, when it finally happened close to his 15th birthday, was painful for Blaine to think about. His father had glared at Blaine and his mom had sighed, no real emotions readable on her face.

"Honey, you're 15, you're probably just confused."

His father had jumped up after his mom had said that, walking to his study, slamming the door loudly.

Blaine was attending Dalton at the time but still lived at home, as they lived close to the school.

His friends had jumped up and down in glee when Blaine told them he wanted to board aswell. His parents had immediately agreed, happy to pay a bit extra and not have their homosexual son at home.

His father had barely said any words to him ever since he came out. Blaine now thought homophobic slurs would be better than no words at all, because he had no idea what his father really thought about the whole situation.

Boarding at Dalton was amazing. He and his friends grew even closer and were inseperable, especially after Blaine's attack. They had all been there, when they were waiting for Blaine to come back from the toilet after a night at the cinema. When it took so long, Wes and David decided to go have a look and they found Blaine on the ground in an open stall, bawling and laying in his own blood.

To this day Blaine still didn't know who the bastards were, but they had gotten a shitload of money from his insurance company. But since he was a minor, the money had gone straight to his parents, who put it away for Blaine to use for college. Atleast, that was what they promised Blaine when he had carefully asked.

"Blainey!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, almost an exact copy of his friend Thad. Spending all those years with the same people made them all take over certain things from the others.

"Wait up!"

It was David, who had just recently met his soulmate, Aisha, under much better circumstances than Blaine did a month ago.

"David, dear!" Blaine grinned. "What can I do for you?"

"I just want to ask if it's okay with you that I will watch a movie with Aisha in our room? I promise nothing inappropiate will happen. We are definitely not ready for that yet…"

Blaine's eyes softened even more. "David, I appreciate you asking me, but I told you already: you don't have to feel guilty about Aisha. I'm super happy for you, man, and it's only normal you want the whole world to know!"

"Thanks, bro, you're the best! He'll come around soon, I can feel it."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not gonna believe your fortune telling skills. Sorry, dear."

David and Blaine had been rooming together ever since Blaine started boarding at Dalton. They had petnames for each other and were the only ones in their group who were rooming with one of their best friends. It was absolutely wonderful and David turned out to be the perfect roommate.

David showed Blaine his tongue and skipped away, on his way to his next class.

Blaine hadn't been alone much ever since the "unfortunate event with Kurt", as everybody around him kept refering it to. His friends made sure of that, always providing Blaine with distraction. But it were these little moments that Blaine was thinking about Kurt. What was he doing now? Would he think about him aswell?

Thad was right just after the incident; Blaine wasn't the most patient man. Knowing next to nothing about his soulmate, but his name and what he looked like, made it hard for Blaine to do research. He had tried to look for Kurt on facebook, but it was like finding a needle in a haystack. He hadn't made up another plan yet to find out anything about Kurt without being a stalker, but it was hard.

Blaine just wanted to spend time with Kurt, _was that really so hard to wrap your pretty head around, dear soulmate?_

Blaine sighed, spotting himself in a mirror, looking if his hair was still in place, off to his last class of the day.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Kurt was thinking about Blaine. Yep, you read that right… Blaine. It was just impossible not to. The image of dark, gelled hair, hazel eyes, a bow tie around his neck was hard to forget and Kurt, more often than not, found himself regretting not knowing more about his mysterious soulmate.

Sighing, Kurt grabbed his calculus book from his locker when Rachel ran around the corner, nearly knocking Kurt over in her hurry.

"Hey, Rach, what's up with you?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Mr. Schue just told me which glee clubs we're up against at Regionals!" Rachel shrieked, opening her locker and looking through it frantically.

"Rachel Berry, breathe!"

That seemed to bring Rachel back to reality and she turned to Kurt.

"It's a group called the Warblers from Dalton Academy in Westerville and Vocal Adrenaline."

Kurt frowned. He hadn't heard of the Warblers before. Also Dalton Academy didn't sound like a regular high school…

"Dalton is an all boys boarding school, Kurt," Rachel said as if she could read his mind. "Their Glee club, the Warblers, is an acapella group."

"Sure we could beat an all boys acapella group, right? They lack the high notes most songs definitely need."

"I don't know," Rachel worried her lip in between her lips. "I looked them up on youtube and they seemed really good!"

"Rach, aren't you atleast worried about Vocal Adrenaline. I mean…"

"Oh, we will beat them. They're soulless automatons and I have the perfect idea to beat them."

Kurt laughed humorlessly. Vocal Adrenaline was still the best show choir in the country and Kurt was worried about meeting them for Regionals. New Directions really wanted to go to New York for Nationals, obviously.

"Okay, Rach, I will listen to your perfect plan to defeat both Vocal Adrenaline and those Warblers."

Rachel shrieked, flying her new friend around his shoulders, Kurt just barely catching the tiny whirlwind that was Rachel Berry.

* * *

"New Directions…" Those words were Wes' opening for the Warbler meeting. "… and Vocal Adrenaline."

Every single person in the room groaned out loud. Several curse words were spoken and everyone seemed to suffer from instant depression.

"Okay," Blaine began, but was cut off by a loud wail, coming from David.

"I would just love to be at Nationals before I leave this school for college! With VA that's impossible."

"We shouldn't underrestimate the New Directions," Thad spoke. "My little sister goes to school at McKinley and claims they're getting better."

"Oh great!" David exclaimed. "We're gonna be absolutely crushed!"

"Guys!" Blaine yelled, instantly shutting up the whole room of worried teenagers. "If we act like this, we might aswell just drop out of Regionals."

"Yes, Blaine is right," Wes said, claiming the attention of everyone in the room. "We need two killer songs, and I suggest one solo and one duet."

Everyone nodded approvingly and after a few minutes it was quiet, but pens flying over paper. Every single Warbler was brainstorming for songs.

Blaine couldn't help though, thinking about Kurt, again. His grades had even dropped slightly, because he couldn't focus as well in class. He needed Kurt, there was no other way.

After Warbler practise, Blaine walked back to his dorm room, his book bag full of heavy books for homework during the weekend. It was his monthly visit weekend to his parents. They had begged him to atleast visit them once a month; Blaine didn't know why though. All they did was making sure he did all his homework and pretend not to stare disgustingly at his wrist.

Then again, it was the weekend his brother would come and visit aswell. His brother, Cooper, did accept him so at least, he had someone with him when in his parents' lovely presence.

Blaine quickly grabbed a weekend bag and started packing stuff for the weekend, while listening to music from his iPad.

* * *

"Kurt should do it." Puck exclaimed. "He can even lie and say he's a new student."

The members of the New Directions were currently making plans to go spy on the Warblers, their compitition for Regionals they didn't know anything about.

"Why can't Sam go?" Kurt complained. "He's also a guy who can look like a new student."

"Dude, no!" Sam looked at Kurt with big eyes. "I'm a terrible liar, trust me."

Kurt groaned and sat back in his chair, defeated. He would admit… He was the best choice for spying. Puck or Finn would be so out of place, Mike and Sam both claimed to be terrible liars, Rory would be too awkward and nervous and Artie couldn't really go without a chaperone, and two people were too obvious.

"Fine…" Kurt said and covered his ears at all the whooping going on in the room. Finn even threw in a "Go, Kurt!", which died down quickly when Kurt glanced at him. If looks could kill…

"This is so stupid," Kurt mumbled to himself as he was driving to Westerville, music blasting through the car.

It was currently three o'clock in the afternoon on a friday and Kurt didn't even know if the Warblers would practise today. Puck claimed it would even help to know how the school looked like, but Kurt called it bullshit. Besides, they could just google Dalton Academy and see the building for themselves, right?

Kurt pulled into Dalton's parking lot, looking up at the enormous building. It looked intimidating and Kurt took a few breaths to calm his nervous stomach. Stepping out, he turned around to lock his car.

"Kurt…"

Kurt quickly turned back around and came eye-to-eye with Blaine, the last person he expected to see.

"You came… You're ready." In one quick movement he was squeezed by his soulmate, his arms hanging lifelessly at his side.

"Blaine, Blaine, can't breathe," he managed to get out and Blaine immediately released him, eyes wide.

"Sorry, sorry, here I am harrassing my soulmate. I'm sorry, I got carried away."

Kurt felt dizzy. This was not supposed to happen yet. He hadn't even thought yet about finding Blaine and there he was, wearing the widest grin he had ever seen on someone's face. _I can't do this, _Kurt thought as blackness surrounded him.

"Kurt, Kurt?"

Not even sixty seconds later, Kurt opened his eyes, looking up at Blaine, who had him craddled into his arms. He had probably saved Kurt from collapsing on the ground and hurting himself badly. Kurt brought his hand to the side of his head, a dull headache making him uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Kurt? Should I call a nurse?" Blaine asked worriedly, a beautiful frown on his beautiful face.

"You're beautiful," Kurt blurted out, his cheeks colouring pink immediately. "Sorry, um… yes, I'm fine."

Blaine chuckled. "I am glad. Here, let me help you up." And strong arms pulled him up. Kurt stood, swaying on his feet a bit, still in Blaine's strong arms.

"Let me buy you something to drink," Blaine began. "I think we need to talk."

"I'd like that," Kurt responded, surprising himself. When he watched Blaine though, he figured he wanted to make the boy smile every day, if he would smile like that.

Blaine offered his hand and Kurt blushed again, taking it without words.

_I'm sorry, Blaise._

Blaine walked him to a cute, little bistro just two minutes away from Dalton. Kurt suddenly remembered the actual mission to Dalton, but couldn't find himself caring anymore. His soulmate was here, he wanted to talk and Kurt should just give him a chance.

"I hope this is okay. We don't have many choice, apart from the Dalton cafeteria, but I'm actually not allowed to take you there."

"Blaine. It's okay." Kurt gave his soulmate a squeeze in his hand, his stomach fluttering when Blaine flashed him that beautiful smile again.

They sat down at a table for two and Blaine handed him the drinks menu. "Pick anything you like, Kurt."

Kurt's heart was beating so quickly, he was afraid it would beat right out of his chest. He pretended to look at the menu, but found himself staring at Blaine. He was so screwed.

"Um, just an orange juice for me, thanks," he squeaked, hating how nervous he sounded.

"Hey," Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's hand and squeezed. "It's okay to be nervous. I am, too."

Blaine made it oh, so easy for Kurt that he wondered how he had stayed away from his soulmate for so long.

Because of Blaise, that was why…

"I think you deserve an explanation," Kurt began after Blaine returned with their drinks.

Blaine watched him with big eyes and Kurt swallowed. Blaine was beautiful…

"Um, as you might have figured out, I got the 'B' when I turned 12. I was so happy, I remember driving my dad crazy," Kurt laughed, so Blaine laughed too. Again, so easy…

"In the year between my 12th and 13th birthday, Blaise moved in across the road…"

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt talking. He was beautiful. _Focus on his words, Blaine, focus!_

"… Blaise moved in across the road."

Blaise… and suddenly it clicked. Kurt had hoped Blaise would be his soulmate. They had similar names, after all…

"Oh my god," Blaine exclaimed, pulling his hand away from Kurt as if it had been burned. "You don't wanna be with me."

Kurt had closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Blaine found himself wanting to wipe it away, but restrained himself from it.

"For three and a half years, Blaise was a part of me. He started late receiving letters. He got the 'K' when he was 14 and the 'U' when he was 15. It all made sense. But then my 16th birthday rolled around and it all changed." Kurt opened his eyes and Blaine saw pure hurt on his face.

"So you came to tell me you love someone else." Blaine stated the obvious. He thought he had felt heartbreak before, but nothing had prepared him for this moment.

"I- Blaine, I have to be honest with you. I didn't come here for you. I didn't even know until just now you're a student at Dalton. I- um… I am part of New Directions and we're the competition of the Warblers at Regionals. I came to spy…"

Blaine blinked, his heart shattering even more. _Kurt doesn't like you, Kurt doesn't want you and you pressured him into meeting up while he wasn't even ready!_

"Blaine, please? Say something?" Kurt's eyes found Blaine's, the connection doing its work perfectly, but Blaine just wanted to stop feeling. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, blinding his vision.

"I think it's best if we went our seperate ways, Kurt," he managed to say without breaking down too much.

"You don't want that," Kurt stated.

"I want you! I've been dreaming about you ever since I got your first letter on my wrist, but you don't want me! Do you know how much that hurts?" Blaine was now a mess and more and more people looked at their table, seeing what all the drama was about.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I can't force love. It's not that simple."

"I- I have to go," Blaine bit out, the bistro feeling too much like a cage.

"Blaine, please. Don't go. When I said I can't force love, doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you. We need to have each other in our lives at some point, or we die."

That was the wrong thing for Kurt to say. Blaine actually growled. "Oh, very reassuring. Kurt wants me, but only to stay alive. I feel very honoured!" And with those words he left the bistro, leaving Kurt behind, confused and hurt.

* * *

"I screwed up, dad! He just caught me by surprise, that's all. And then I kept saying the wrong things and now he hates me!"

Burt had found Kurt crying when he got home from the shop, mumbling his soulmate's name over and over again.

"I don't think he can hate you, son. From what I've heard that boy worships the ground you walk on. Ofcourse he's hurt. He thought you were there for him, to give him a chance and then you start talking about this other guy, a guy you'd rather spend your life with."

Kurt groaned. "I know, dad. I was going to give him a chance, honestly, but then Blaise just kept appearing in my mind. He's still very good at wrecking me."

Burt held his son in his arms. "I still hate the way he left. You could've worked through this, together. There are so many people with best friends who are not their soulmate."

Kurt relaxed in his father's arms. "I know you hate Blaise, but I could never. He wanted to protect himself and I get that."

"When did you get so wise, Kurt?"

"One of the many traits I got from mom," and Kurt smiled, even though it was just a tiny one. "… I want to make things right with Blaine though. He's amazing and I don't wanna lose him."

"Took you a long while, kid," but Burt couldn't help but smile. "Please, don't get mad, but on the day of your first um- meeting, Carole went back to the coffee shop to collect some information of Blaine."

Kurt's eyes started twinkling. "I'm not mad at her. That's actually very smart. Good, then I don't have to call Dalton to try and find out stuff about Blaine. That's a bit too stalker-like for me."

Burt laughed. "Now, I will collect the information from Carole and you start on thinking of ways to say sorry to your soulmate." Burt wanted to stand up, but not before getting a hug from his son.

"Thanks, dad."

"Oh, you're quite welcome, kiddo…"


	4. Chapter 3

**Is It Possible, Mr. Loveable?**

**Main characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Important side characters: **Burt Hummel, Blaise (OC), Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick  
**Pairings: **Klaine, mentions of Kurt/OC, Barole (but is that really a warning?)  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Soulmate!AU. Kurt will grow old with Blaise. Forever is cut short at his 16th birthday however, when one letter changes everything. Will Kurt accept a future with Blaine, or will he run? Klaine.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. Also there are a lot of P.O.V. changes in this story, so you're all warned.

Hello! I'm back with chapter 3. Thanks, dear _I hate mosquitos_, for giving me the first reviews for this story. It makes my heart swell! One review also contained a question (about the prologue), so I'm gonna answer that for all you guys. The question was: I have to ask. Did Jeff deliberately mispronounce Sheep herder or does he think that Kurt might be someone who collects sheep and does not share them with others by hoarding them?

Excellent question! I'm so happy someone saw that joke I put in (ha, not that funny, I know). I just like to think Jeff makes up his own words for things. He did mean a sheep herder, but he also believes that those people are also hoarders, so he mushes two things together to make it sound funny. (Jeff could be my brother, hah.)

Hopefully that answers your question. Just some silly thing I wanted to include.

Um, so, I finished ACS: Versace and I. Am. Blown. Away. That's the only thing I can say about it right now. My offer still stands: if you want to rant about it, just drop me a PM. I'd love to!

Also, sorry there's no clear schedule in my uploading. I just post when I have the time, since I started working again after three months of traveling and I need to find the balance in my life again. But I promise I won't forget this story. I still don't know how long this story will be, but I'll keep you guys posted!

Without further ado, here's chapter 3. For the hardcore Klainers (including me), you're gonna like this one.

**Chapter 3**

"Blaine Anderson! Regionals is in one week and you need to get those steps right!" Wes yelled from across the room, spotting Blaine tumbling over his own feet.

"Wes, god, give him a break," David began, but Blaine stopped him.

"No, Wes. I think you're right. I just need to pull my head from my ass and accept I will die in less than a year."

"Oh," Wes mumbled and moved to Blaine, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, man, but if we want a serious shot at Regionals, we need every element to be right."

Blaine sighed, pinching his nose. "I know, Wes, and I'm trying, but it's hard."

Then suddenly a kid Blaine knew was a freshman entered the common room after a polite knock.

"Package for Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine frowned, but took the box from the kid, who disappeared as soon as he had appeared again.

"Why don't they just bring it over to my dorm?" Blaine mumbled, curiosity getting the better of him and opening the little box.

Wes sighed. "You're dismissed, Anderson. Let's just hope tomorrow will be better."

"Yeah, yeah," and Blaine walked away, his half open package tightly in his hands.

When he reached his room, the first thing he did was removing his tie and undoing the first two buttons of his blouse. Then he looked at the package, which he had thrown on the bed moments before.

He teared the box open and out fell a beautiful green and light blue striped bow tie and a piece of paper. Blaine instantly fell in love with the bow tie.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'm really sorry on how we split the other day. The truth is I was so nervous and taken back by how much I immediately liked you, I said all the wrong things and drove you away. I'm forever sorry about that and I will try and make it up to you by sending you this bow tie. I made it myself (I'm a bit of a fashion freak, hope I'm not scaring you off now).  
I left my phone number underneath this note. If you'd like to call me, I'd really like to talk to you._

_Lots of love,  
your soulmate,  
Kurt Hummel_

Blaine let out a loud sob and held the letter against his chest, closing his eyes in happiness.

David ran in the room then, frantically looking around and seeing Blaine standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Dude! Is it Kurt?" David asked, completely out of breath in his eager to follow Blaine.

"Read it. I can't keep secrets from you, even if I tried." Blaine handed the letter to his friend and roommate and and sat down, playing with the bow tie in his fingers.

It was quiet for a whole minute, but then-

"Wow," David whistled and stared at Blaine. "No wonder you're lovestruck."

And Blaine laughed, because he really couldn't deny that. "I know. Now, give your roommate some privacy. Go and make out with Aisha or something. I need to call Kurt."

David wrapped Blaine in a quick, but tight hug and then left the room, leaving the curly haired Warbler alone with his thoughts.

Blaine just really wanted to talk to Kurt, so he took his phone and punched the number in, waiting breathlessly for an answer.

"Blaine-"

That relieved breath, the sound of his name leaving his soulmate's lips made Blaine extremely happy, but his body chose a weird way of showing it. He started sobbing, clutching the phone to his ear.

"Hey, hey? Blaine? Oh my god, are you okay? Do you need help?"

Kurt's frantic voice brought Blaine back to reality, laughing through his tears.

"Yes, yes. I am amazing. Um, sorry for freaking you out. I am just really happy. Thank you for the letter and the bow tie. I love it."

"Oh, Blaine. You scared me for a second there. Please don't do that to me ever again," Kurt lectured, but sounded somewhat relieved aswell.

"I promise, Kurt. Is there, um- any way we could meet up? I would love to see you and make up for lost time?"

"I would really like that, Blaine. My classes are done for the day and I could drive over to Dalton and we could grab a drink at that cute little bistro… If you're up for that?" Kurt sounded shy at the other end of the line and Blaine just wanted to kiss the silly boy and cradle him in his arms, never to let go.

"Yes, come over!" Blaine demanded and dreamily listened to Kurt's musical laugh.

"Okay, Blaine, see you soon. I'll text you when I am at the bistro so you can make your way over, sounds good?"

"Perfect," Blaine exclaimed happily and held the phone to his ear a while longer, even though Kurt had hung up the phone already.

He then made his way over to his wardrobe and chose a green polo shirt and knotted the bow tie around the collar, looking in the mirror and nodding to himself. The colors matched perfectly. He chose simple dark blue trousers and sneakers. Hopefully Kurt would approve.

Blaine decided to work on his homework while waiting for Kurt to text him.

A while later, a soft beep came from his phone and Blaine grabbed it, his excitement high.

_Hi stranger! I am here. Don't leave me hanging, please! X Kurt._

Blaine's heart made a few salto's and grabbed all the stuff he would need, shooting a text to David that he could come back to the dorm room.

He made his way over to the bistro in record time, spotting Kurt through the window. His heart didn't slow down at that sight and he opened the door a little too eager in his haste to get to Kurt.

"Kurt, hi!" He let out in one breath when he reached the table, watching how Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around Blaine, without any hesitation.

"Hello soulmate. I'm so glad you've come."

Way too soon, Kurt released him again and sat down, gesturing to Blaine to do the same.

"I ordered you an orange juice. Hope that's okay." Kurt blushed and Blaine couldn't help but finding it a lovely sight.

"It's fine, Kurt, thanks."

"I uh- wanted to take this opportunity and apologize in person again. I was an asshole." Kurt looked at the table and then looked up, surprised, when his hands were covered in Blaine's.

"Yes, you were, but you are my asshole and I couldn't stay mad at you anyway."

"Thanks, Blaine, for making it so easy," and Kurt squeezed their hands together, loving how well they fit.

"Hey, I don't know the whole story, but that guy's been in your life quite a while. It's okay to be sad and I'll be here for you, however you want me."

"I don't deserve you," Kurt mumbled, flashing a doubtful smile at Blaine, who shrugged.

"But we're soulmates, so we belong together either way."

Conversation flowed easily after that heavy talk. They learned so much about each other that they had ordered a total of ten orange juices between the two of them.

They both wanted to go to New York for college, which made them both wish they could go together. But they couldn't admit that just yet. Besides, it was way too soon to think about that stuff, right… right?

When Kurt looked at the time, his eyes widened. "Uh, we've been here for two hours. I won't be back in time for dinner," but he didn't seem in a hurry in the slightest.

"Let me take you out to dinner. I know this fantastic Italian place in Westerville. Call your dad and explain the whole situation. I'm sure he'd understand. Right?" Blaine just sincerely hoped Kurt's father wasn't like his own, he wished that upon no one.

"He will be estatic," Kurt mumbled, laughing and then took his phone to call his dad.

"Dad, hi," Kurt said into the phone, his attention away from Blaine for the time being, which gave Blaine the perfect opportunity to stare shamelessly at his beautiful soulmate. Kurt found out quickly though, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears.

"I met up with Blaine." Kurt held his phone away from his ear quickly when his father let out a rather loud shriek. Blaine laughed and Kurt shot him a glare.

"Yes, dad… Uhu, dad… No, I just wanted to ask if it's okay if he would take me out to dinner in Westerville… Uh uh, yes, I will be home by ten… Uhuh… I know it's a school night, dad… Did I ever disobey you by ignoring curfew?... That's what I thought… Okay, dad… Yes… Uhuh… I love you too."

Kurt hung up the phone, huffing and looked at Blaine. "That man…"

"I'm sure he means well," Blaine said softly, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Oh, he does. He's amazing. He's been there for me with the whole Blaise things and he's amazing at comforting me."

"You're lucky to have a father like that, Kurt," and something dark flashed in Blaine's eyes. Kurt made a mental note to ask about that later.

"So, I need to be home by 10, and it's now 6, so if we want to actually eat something we should probably go," Kurt said, standing up and offered Blaine his hand, which he took without hesitation.

"Oh, and by the way," Kurt leaned into Blaine, "I really like the bow tie on you," he whispered in his ear and couldn't ignore the sharp intake of breath, which made him shudder in return.

"Yeah," Blaine said awkwardly, but not releasing Kurt's hand. "Let's go."

They drove seperately to the restaurant, so they wouldn't lose precious time because Kurt had to drop off Blaine.

Entering the restaurant, Blaine proved he was a perfect gentleman, opening the door for Kurt, and when the waitress lead them to a table, Blaine shove Kurt's chair away from the table, loving the blush on his soulmate's cheek.

"You're a perfect gentleman, Blaine," Kurt said with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

Blaine chuckled. "You should thank my mother for that." He sat down also, opening the menu and stared at it, even though he knew perfectly well what he would order.

The waitress came back with a bottle of water and two glasses, announcing she would be back in a moment to take their orders.

"Um, not to be rude, but I think we only have time for two courses. Are you an entrée or a dessert guy?" Blaine looked at the time, not wanting to rush their dinner by squeezing in three courses.

"Definitely a dessert guy," Kurt answered with a wink, eyes darting to the dessert page. "They have biscotti cheescake, score!"

"So that's settled then. Next time we'll do a proper meal with movies after." Blaine's eyes started sparkling just at the mere thought of spending all that time with Kurt.

"I'd really like that, Blaine," Kurt answered shyly, but eyes sparkling in excitement too.

When the waitress returned, Kurt ordered the pasta carbonara and Blaine the lasagna with spinach. Also they ordered a caprese salad to share.

Clinking their water glasses together, they fell back into easy conversation again. It was as if they just knew what to talk about. It felt effortless and Kurt couldn't help but compare him with Blaise.

Conversation with Blaise was always easy aswell… Kurt quickly banished that thought from his mind. He was here with Blaine. Blaise was gone…

Kurt's heart missed a few beats when Blaine, during one of their many talks, found his foot with his own, playing with it distractingly.

Kurt had a hard time focusing on his food, always eager to find out what Blaine would do next.

"Tell me about your family, Blaine," Kurt asked curiously when they were eating dessert.

The same darkness as before, when they were talking about Kurt's dad, crossed Blaine's face. Kurt desperately wished he could take away all the pain.

"That question is not so easy for me to answer. Another time, Kurt, okay? You deserve to know everything. All in good time, sweetheart."

Kurt's breath hitched and looked at Blaine curiously, but his soulmate was currently devouring his chocolate mousse. Huh, he must have done it without thinking about it. Kurt decided to let it slip.

Way too soon it was 8:15pm, which meant Kurt needed to get on the road if he wanted to make it home in time for curfew.

Blaine had beat him by paying the bill when he claimed to have gone to the bathroom. It was his invitation after all.

Outside, they stared at each other, rather shyly and Blaine then decided to just hug the poor guy before the sidewalk would just swallow him whole.

"Thanks a lot for meeting me, Kurt. It was a great date…"

"That it was," Kurt answered simply, lingering into the hug for a little while longer.

"Text me when you get home?" Blaine worried his lip between his teeth.

"Will do, bye, Blaine!"

"Bye, sweetheart!"

In the car, Kurt had to slow down his erratic heart. That bastard had done it again!

He saw Blaine leaving in his own car and decided he really needed to go aswell.

An hour and a half later, he entered his house, hearing the TV, meaning his father and possibly Carole and Finn were still up.

"Hey, guys," Kurt announced himself when he entered the living room, spotting all three sitting before the TV.

"Hey!" They answered in union and looked at Kurt with big eyes.

"Well, Kurt? Spill!" Carole couldn't take the silence of precisely 10 seconds anymore.

"He's amazing. And that scares me. But at the same time he makes it so simple. He didn't pressure me into anything. He's a perfect gentlemen and at some points, he makes me forget about Blaise completely."

"I think you need that, Kurt," Burt began. "Things with, or I should rather say without, Blaise have been weird and stupid and frustrating for more than a year now. You deserve easy. You boys kissed?"

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked, while Carole threw him a wink. "I told you he didn't pressure me into anything!"

"Good," Burt grumbled.

"I'm going to bed, so that you can't embarrass me any futher! Finn, please try to be quiet when you come up to bed."

"Will do, baby bro!"

Kurt decided not to react to that and moved to his shared room with Finn.

_Hey, I'm sorry,but I got caught up by my family embarrassing me. I'm home, in case you couldn't tell. Sweet dreams. X Kurt._

The reply came almost instantly.

_Atleast you're alive. I'm glad you're alive. I want to take you out a little bit more before you die, please, thanks. Night, sweetheart. X_

Kurt fell asleep with his phone tightly clutched in his hands, a smile on his face and for once not hearing his loud step brother going to bed aswell.

* * *

"He's amazing, David! He's everything I could've ever hoped for."

"I can only say: welcome to the club!" David held out his fist so they could do their signature handshake.

"I think nothing can bring me down," Blaine sighed, squealing a bit too high when he got a text message.

"Jeez, you got it bad," David mumbled, but reached out to get his phone aswell, sending a good night text to Aisha.


	5. Chapter 4

**Is It Possible, Mr. Loveable?**

**Main characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Important side characters: **Burt Hummel, Blaise (OC), Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick  
**Pairings: **Klaine, mentions of Kurt/OC, Barole (but is that really a warning?)  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Soulmate!AU. Kurt will grow old with Blaise. Forever is cut short at his 16th birthday however, when one letter changes everything. Will Kurt accept a future with Blaine, or will he run? Klaine.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. Also there are a lot of P.O.V. changes in this story, so you're all warned.

Sorry in advance for this chapter. I promise, it's a Klaine story, so they will be happy in the end. Just trust me, I'm a sucker for Klaine romance and I hate plotless Klaine angst, but I have planned this since I started writing this story.

I have no idea when I will update next. I'm going away for the weekend and after that I have two busy days of work ahead. Every day of the rest of the month has been planned, so I need to squeeze in writing time aswell, since I don't have any more chapters pre-written.

Also thanks for _grlnxtdr29 _for reviewing. And _I hate mosquitos _for her continuous love for this story, reviewing every chapter like you do. Even the silent readers, I love you aswell!

Without further ado, enjoy chapter 4.

**Chapter 4**

Kurt rubbed his forehead, an annoying heachache pestering him. But then again, maybe it was his annoying (at the moment), little, career driven best friend who sat next to him on the bus to Regionals, who had caused the headache with her constant babbling.

"Okay, everyone!" Mr. Schue yelled from the front of the bus. "We're almost here. I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you all how proud I am of you. Writing original songs like that, it's amazing!"

Everyone whooped and started talking excitedly to one another. They really wanted, and needed, this win and they figured that by writing their own songs, they would have a serious shot.

When Kurt had learned his soulmate was part of the Warblers, ND's competition, they had had a good, mature conversation about it, making sure they, or other people, wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Rachel had ofcourse tried to remind him of Jesse St. James, but it wasn't like he could help Blaine being his soulmate. And he didn't want to force Blaine to quit Glee. Rachel just had to deal with it, end of story.

They pulled into Carmel High's parking lot, where this year's Regionals took place. His heart let him know Blaine was near. He spotted the bus the Warblers came in seconds later and watched his reflection in the window. Yes, he looked good!

The rest of the New Directions had been supportive, though all of them had known Blaise aswell and liked him.

Exiting the bus, he saw Blaine approaching him. He did the same, until they met in the middle, hugging each other tightly.

"Hi soulmate," they said simultaneously, laughing because of the whole situation.

"Break a leg out there," Blaine then whispered. "Will you text me after the competition? I'd like to see you before we head back."

"Sure," Kurt agreed and then looked up, hearing his friends and fellow-members of Glee call him. "Duty calls. See you later, Blaine."

"Later, sweetheart."

Kurt, his cheeks and ears red from Blaine's comment, caught up with his friends, who teased him mercilessly. He tried his hardest to ignore them, while entering Carmel High, in search of the green room to prepare.

They later found out they would go second, in between Vocal Adrenaline who would go first, and the Warblers who would go last.

Kurt was currently looking for the toilets, when he heard a shriek behind him. With his heart in his throat, he turned around…

"Blaise," he breathed out.

"I should have known you're still in Glee Club, I'm such an idiot…" and with those words Blaise ran away again.

"Blaise, wait up!" Kurt yelled, not wanting the boy to run away from him a second time. He started sprinting, glad he was in rather good shape and caught up with Blaise in no time.

"Blaise, please," he begged. It helped; Blaise slowed down and stood still, quite abruptly, in the middle of the hall way.

"Kurt," he breathed out, tears in the corners of his eyes. Kurt wanted to wipe them away, but suddenly remembered Blaine. Kurt put some distance between him and Blaise, not wanting to do something he would later regret.

"Blaise, I just want to say that I don't hate you. I get why you left, although it did hurt like hell."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," the boy stammered, his face red from embarrassment. "I hated myself for leaving you like that."

"Can I hug you?" Kurt asked carefully, proud of himself he didn't fly into Blaise's arms and kiss him senseless.

"Ofcourse, Kurt."

He felt warm arms around him and Kurt couldn't help shuddering and feeling home. He closed his eyes and relaxed his head against Blaise's shoulder, loving the way he was bigger than him. Kurt didn't know when he started crying, but he suddenly felt his cheeks getting wet.

"Kurt?" Blaise asked sweetly and released him, staring at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Blaise. I'm just really happy to see you…" Kurt couldn't stop himself there and moved closer, taking the poor boy by surprise by leaning in for a kiss…

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped back and looked behind him, spotting Will Schuester looking at him pointedly. He turned around again, thinking about the situation and jumped back even more, putting a good distance between him and Blaise again. He couldn't believe he almost kissed Blaise! He hadn't even kissed Blaine, his soulmate, yet. They both didn't deserve this!

Kurt looked at Blaise apologetically and walked over to Will, who walked back to the green room with him.

"Kurt, wanna talk about it? I still know Blaise from when he attended McKinley…" Will began, but Kurt shook his head, tears in his glasz eyes.

"I knew I wasn't over Blaise when I met Blaine. I want to give Blaine a shot, I truly do, but stupid, beautiful, wonderful, amazing Blaise is in my head constantly! Well, not constantly, because sometimes I forget him when I'm with Blaine and then I feel guilty for betraying Blaise like that, but then again Blaise is not my soulmate, Blaine is, and it's all so complicated! Running into Blaise doesn't make it any easier. I just thought that time would make anything better, but now I know where Blaise lives and it makes it harder to ignore my feeling to go meet him constantly in the future."

"I get it, Kurt. You love a person who is not your soulmate and you have very strong feelings for your soulmate, who you met not too long ago, so you can't speak of love yet, am I right?" Will stood outside the green room, wanting to talk to Kurt for a bit longer before Regionals would suck them both up.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Blaine is unique in his own way, but Blaise belongs to me and I belong to him."

"I think that you have some serious thinking to do. Talk to Blaine about it, he deserves it. But first, let's rock Regionals!"

Kurt nodded, wiping his nose with a tissue from his pocket. "You're right, Mr. Schue, thank you so much."

"No problem, Kurt," and with those words Mr. Schue opened the door. "I found Kurt, guys! Let's go watch our competition. Vocal Adrenaline is up in 5 minutes."

Kurt wound his arm through Rachel's, who watched him with asking eyes, while they moved to the auditorium to watch their competition. Kurt just shook his head, letting Rachel know he didn't want to talk about it, but maybe later.

Vocal Adrenaline was amazing, as usual, and all the members of the New Directions were extremely worried. Rachel was shrieking in the green room after VA's performance and before theirs and Kurt felt the headache he had earlier come up again. He suddenly didn't feel like performing anymore. He would see Blaine in the audience and Blaise aswell, probably, for sure.

Kurt would have never thought he would be caught in a confusing love triangle. Blaise loves Kurt, Kurt loves Blaise, but is soulmates with Blaine, who he has strong feelings for aswell. Blaine loves Kurt.

It was simple for the other two boys and it should be easy for Kurt aswell. Blaine was his soulmate, he should be with Blaine. He would die if he wouldn't be with Blaine. But then again, maybe he could keep Blaine close while attempting a relationship with Blaise. It had been done before, though not very often.

Kurt's head almost exploded and the last thing he heard was a particular high shriek of Finn, while he sunk to the ground, surrounded by darkness.

* * *

That Blaine was worried, was an understatement. When the New Directions were called for their performance, no one but a petite brunette entered the stage. She walked to a single microphone and cleared her troath.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Unfortunately we have to pull out of the race. There's been an incident with one of our members. Thank you and goodbye."

The girl looked absolutely crushed and walked off the stage again, not even bothering to hold back her sobs when she disappeared backstage.

Blaine's heart clenched. It couldn't be Kurt now, could it? They had 12 members, so it could be anyone. Why did Blaine feel so crushed then?

He was out of his chair before David or Wes could stop him. He could hear yelling coming from the chairs, but he blocked out all the sound. He needed to make sure Kurt was fine, he needed…

Blaine stopped running abruptly when he spotted Kurt wrapped in a blanket, surrounded by two paramedics. He looked pale and shaken and his eyes had lost their sparkle. It made Blaine's heart clench even more. What happened that made Kurt feel this way?

"Kurt?"

Blaine turned around, seeing the speaker of his soulmate's name. It was a tall guy, with glasses and hair with the colour of the sand. He was attractive and he wore worry in his eyes, like if he knew Kurt…

Then all the pieces of the puzzle came together and Blaine stepped up to the guy, arms crossed.

"Blaise…"

"And who are you, if I might ask?" Blaise said, his voice cold and his eyes constantly finding Kurt and then focusing back on Blaine.

"I'm Blaine, his-"

"Soulmate…" Blaise finished the sentence for Blaine and now had his complete focus on the other boy, crossing his arms in the same way Blaine had.

"Yes, and I suggest you keep your distance. Something's happened to Kurt and I don't think he needs anymore stress because you decided to suddenly come back after you abandoned him more than a year ago." Blaine's voice sounded like venom, his eyes full of fire.

"Oh, that's funny. You know the whole story then. Kurt's 17th birthday was two months ago. His name has been completed since that said birthday. And he immediately found you?"

"Wow, I'm sorry. What names can you actually make with B-L-A-I-N. How are you so sure we haven't met before his birthday, when my name was complete and we connected?"

"Is that true? Oh, I get it, you met right after I left and you had to pick up the pieces and you hate me for leaving him. Is that it? You had a broken soulmate and you had to fix him?"

"Don't you dare talk about Kurt like that," Blaine growled, his fists now angry balled.

"I can talk about the love of my life all I want," Blaise said proudly. "He is broken. I met him before the competition. He is still broken after more than a year of me leaving him. I can still wreck him."

Blaine connected his fist with Blaise's face, sending him back, howling in pain. G_ood, _Blaine thought. _I made his nose bleed. Good punch, Anderson._

"Oh, you're gonna regret that!" Blaise growled, raising his fist too and running back to Blaine.

"That's enough!" One of the paramedics taking care of Kurt pulled Blaise back around the middle. "We are treating a patient here. I suggest you both keep your calm. He's shaken enough and I'm really glad he couldn't see the fight between you guys, but he could hear you talking! I don't know the whole story and frankly, I don't care. The only thing I care about is the well being of Mr. Hummel and-you-are-both-not-helping!"

Blaise and Blaine both stared at the ground in shame and looked at Kurt, who was turned around, the blanket still around him while the other paramedic was talking to him quietly, probably trying to calm him down.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Blaise bit out, refusing help from the paramedic, and disappeared, holding his hands against his nose. In that moment Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes. When Blaine wanted to move closer, his heart shattered when Kurt shook his head and mouthed 'no'.

The whole world was spinning. Blaine was losing his soulmate again. Kurt didn't need him. Blaine wasn't good enough. Just like he wasn't good enough for his parents. He felt a pair of arms around him, but his sight was blocked by the tears, so he couldn't see who it was.

"I've got you, buddy." It sounded a lot like Thad's voice, who moved him back to the green room, offering him a glass of water after he was placed in an uncomfortable plastic chair.

"It's official over, Vocal Adrenaline won." Wes entered the room, his head down, probably defeated after the talk to the board of show choir. They missed their cue to perform. They missed their chance and they had to pull out of the race which made it a very easy win for Vocal Adrenaline with both other teams out.

"We don't care about that one bit," Thad said softly, holding Blaine's hand to see if there would be any contact with the hazel eyed boy, who was currently staring at one point on the window of the class room, still holding the full glass of water in his hand.

When that hand started shaking, Thad took the glass from his hand and looked at the others. The other Warblers were already off, leaving the five friends trying to take care of the sixth member of their tight group, but failing miserably.

"It's been the third time in two months. It probably reminds him of his parents who kind of abanonded him aswell. He probably feels like he's not good enough. Damn it!" Wes slammed his hand on the table, not even feeling the extreme sting that caused it.

"We can't blame Kurt, he looked seriously shaken back there," Thad offered, who had seen Kurt and the paramedics when he retrieved Blaine.

"He should be," Jeff growled, his blond hair a mess because of the amount of times he grabbed it in frustration.

"Hey," Nick whispered, taking his friend's hand in between his own. "That's not fair. You know how Blainey told us about Blaise and his relationship with Kurt. Blaise is back after a year and it probably confused Kurt. You can't blame the poor guy."

"Hey guys," Blaine suddenly spoke, his voice croaky. All five friends looked up with wide eyes. "I just want to go home. Can we go home?" Blaine sounded tired.

"Ofcourse, Blainey," David said, taking the last few stuff from the room and offered his hand to his friend and roommate. "Let's eat buckets full of ice cream and watch Brooklyn 99 to get a laugh on."

Everyone agreed, moving back to the bus, where the other Warblers were all waiting, their eyes on Blaine when he entered the bus. Wes just shook his head and moved him all the way back to the bus, where he sat next to Blaine, and Thad, David, Nick and Jeff all scattered around them, as if they wanted to protect Blaine from the outside world.

Probably because they were doing just that, protecting Blaine from all the questions.

Why did your soulmate meet up with Blaise? Why didn't Kurt want you there when he was in need? Why didn't he tell you about Blaise?

* * *

_There's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Is It Possible, Mr. Loveable?**

**Main characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Important side characters: **Burt Hummel, Blaise (OC), Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick  
**Pairings: **Klaine, mentions of Kurt/OC, Barole (but is that really a warning?)  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Soulmate!AU. Kurt will grow old with Blaise. Forever is cut short at his 16th birthday however, when one letter changes everything. Will Kurt accept a future with Blaine, or will he run? Klaine.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. Also there are a lot of P.O.V. changes in this story, so you're all warned.

I think this story will have around 9 or 10 chapters. I also want to write some Klaine romance. After I'm done with this story, I'm gonna write some one shots in this verse. Like the meeting of Kurt and Blaise when they were 12 and such stuff.

I know this chapter doesn't really solve anything… But there's a little light at the end of the tunnel, so bear with me, I will take care of it all. No worries!

Thanks _I hate mosquitos _for reviewing again. And to answer your question: in this chapter you'll find out the name of Blaise's soulmate!

Without further ado, enjoy chapter 5.

**Chapter 5**

Burt Hummel heard the door bell ringing and watched his son, currently on the couch with red rimmed eyes and his phone in his hand, scrolling through it, but without really paying attention to the things on his phone.

It was an image that occured nearly every day now, ever since the New Directions came back from a failed Regionals. Kurt would come back from school and he either went to his room to work on homework, although Burt questioned if he was actually doing it, or fall down on the couch and stare at his phone for hours at a time.

Burt was at a loss what to do. When he tried talking, he would get a snarl or his son would just plainly ignore him, pretending to read something on his phone. When Kurt came back from Regionals with a vague story about Blaise and Blaine and fainting and losing Regionals, Burt was confused. Luckily Finn could fill in some of the blanks, because Kurt would say no more.

Burt knew his son ran into Blaise, fainted just before they had to go on stage and he had witnessed Blaise and Blaine in a fight because of him. Also, the New Directions decided not to go on stage after Kurt's incident, so they automatically lost.

Rachel had told Finn, who had told Burt, that the Warblers had also dropped out of the race, probably because of Blaine and Vocal Adrenaline had an automatic win. Rachel, who was over a lot, because her and Finn were dating, even though they were not soulmates, was still furious about that, but Burt couldn't care less. His son was not fine and that was his biggest priority.

Burt dragged himself off the couch, while his son was still mindlessly staring at his phone, to walk to the door and take care of whatever business was behind that door.

Opening it, he immediately tried to close it again, but Blaise, _damn Blaise!_, put his foot inside, wincing only slightly when the door bounced against his foot rather harshly.

"Blaise," Burt said coldly, leaving the boy in the door opening. In his opinion, he didn't deserve to be in their house, but his son didn't hate him, so he would give him a chance. Just because of his son.

"Burt. Is Kurt home?"

"Yes, but I will not let you see him. He's a wreck."

Blaise looked down, with his lip worried between his teeth. "I know and it's all my fault. Please, let me explain."

"Okay, but I don't want my son to hear us. Let's go outside and walk for a bit…" Burt grumbled, while he put on his shoes and grabbed his keys, checking carefully if Kurt was still on the couch, and he was, not aware of Blaise being there.

They moved outside. Once good friends because of their mutual love for Kurt, now turned strangers, an awkward silence hanging between the two of them.

"Well," Burt bit out, a bit impatient. "Speak up."

"Um, okay… I couldn't handle the fact that I wasn't Kurt's soulmate when I found out more than a year ago. I didn't handle it very well by leaving, I admit. We didn't move far though, just to Carmel. I didn't join Vocal Adrenaline, their Glee Club. I don't like where they stand for. When I heard the competition for VA, I was shocked. I knew Kurt would still be in New Directions. I mean, we both joined at the beginning of our sophomore year. Kurt didn't seem like the type to quit. I knew I would see him again on stage. I figured I could avoid him. It's not I didn't want to see him. I figured he was mad at me. But now I know that's not the case…"

"And you want to meet up," Burt finished the sentence, his hands folded in his pockets, a frown on his face.

"Yes… Maybe try to form a friendship again?" Blaise sounded awfully hopeful and Burt was wondering if the boy seriously thought Burt was thinking about letting him close to his son again.

"You know about his soulmate?" Burt asked carefully.

"Yep, he was there aswell. He's in the Warblers. I saw his preppy uniform." Blaise snorted. "He's not good enough for Kurt."

"And you know what's good for Kurt?"

"I've been with him for over three years! I know Kurt's heart, mind and soul. I know every little secret Kurt has ever had. I bet I even know more about him than you!"

Burt stood still, abruptly. "If you want a serious shot at meeting him, I suggest not raising your voice, kid."

Blaise's head fell down, staring at the ground. "You're right. I'm sorry, that was way out of line."

"I met Blaine once," Burt stated. "They met on Kurt's 17th birthday, just a few hours after his name was complete. We were on a shopping trip in Columbus and my new wife and Kurt were in a coffee shop and Blaine walked in with his friends. It was a mess. Kurt broke down and ran away. I had to comfort him in a park and then my wife went back and collected information about Blaine. We figured that if Kurt would be ready to meet his soulmate, he would need the information to reach him."

"He ran away because of me right?" Blaise looked rather proud and Burt hated the look on the boy's face, wanting to wipe it off with a slap.

"Ofcourse he did, Blaise. Well, then they met up a second time because Kurt was gonna spy on the Warblers for Regionals. But before he could even enter the school, he ran into Blaine, a student there, and they started talking after Blaine saved Kurt from collapsing on the ground after he fainted. Kurt wasn't ready, but they talked anyways, but Kurt said all the wrong things and Blaine left, angry… I couldn't blame the poor guy…"

"You like this kid, Burt?" Blaise asked, surprisingly and a bit accusingly.

"Don't keep interrupting me, Blaise! As I was saying. Kurt screwed up and was spending two evenings on making a beautiful bow tie for Blaine, just because he remembered him wearing one in the coffee shop. I'm shocked Kurt could even remember that. He was so quick to run away, according to my wife. But anyways, Kurt sent Blaine the bow tie and a letter and Blaine called Kurt and they met up again and they had their first date. I remember Kurt coming home with a glow on his face. A glow I hadn't seen for a long time, because of you, so excuse me for being a little careful about you meeting him."

Blaise had stopped walking and sat down on a bench and Burt sat next to him, eager to tell him the whole story.

"Why are you telling me this, Burt? It's hurting me, you know."

"And you hurt my kid, whether you liked it or not."

"He still wanted me, he was going to kiss me, if that stupid Mr. Schue hadn't interrupted us." Blaise narrowed his eyes and stared at his knees.

"For the love of… Blaise, you've changed. I can tell after one conversation you're a changed man. You're angry at the world, you're still angry at the system for taking Kurt away as your soulmate. Can I ask you what your soulmate's name is? Your birthday wasn't far behind Kurt's…"

Blaise sighed and removed the sleeve of his jacket from his wrist. Burt read 'KURI' in a much sloppier font than the 'BLAINE' on his son's wrist.

"It's a Japanese boy's name. And no, I haven't met him yet."

"I hope you will lose some of the anger when you do meet him, Blaise. I thought you were a good kid back then, that I even considered you my second son. I don't approve of what you did to my kid, but I know you're hurt. Stay away from Kurt. He doesn't need you. Not if you're like this. Not if you're this angry. Ofcourse he wanted to kiss you, Blaise. He still saw the same boy that was in his life for over three years. He wanted to kiss you since he was a 12 year old boy, but he made a promise to himself and to me. He wanted to wait kissing his soulmate until the name was complete. He hasn't even kissed Blaine yet, and I know that, because he tells me everything."

"I…" Blaise began, but shut his mouth again, not really knowing what to say. "I'm not a bad person, Burt."

"I know you're not, but please, Kurt needs acceptance and love and positive things in his life. You can't give that to him. Not if you keep saying his soulmate is a bad guy, because he isn't. I had the joy of meeting him once and he's an absolute gentleman. He takes good care of my boy and he's not pressuring him into anything. He can provide for Kurt when they are old enough for college."

"He punched me in the face, so he's not that good, you know," Blaise mumbled, wiping his nose, which was still a bit crooked because of the excellent punch.

"You probably deserved it, then," Burt snorted and made a mental note that he would hug the hell out of Blaine when he would see him again.

Blaise put his head in his hands and groaned loudly, earning a few curious glances from bystanders, looking at him funnily. Then he turned back to Burt, with determination in his eyes.

"I'm gonna prove to you I'm not the bad guy by staying away from Kurt, even though I'm not happy about it."

Burt's eyes relaxed and wrapped his arms around Blaise. "Thank you, Blaise."

Blaise stood up then, his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walked away, leaving Burt on the couch with lots to think about.

* * *

"Blaine? Why don't you go talk to him? He's confused, he needs you!" Jeff said sadly, while sitting next to his friend who was lying on the bed, hugging the pillow, tears running over his cheeks. Blaine had been like this for a week now, ever since they got back from Regionals. He kept a straight face during classes at Dalton, but his friends could see Blaine wasn't paying any attention to the classes. Nick actually made Blaine's homework, saying he didn't mind because it was the same as his anyways and he just changed the answers a bit to make it look less suspicious.

Blaine also stopped talking all together. First he would say two words at a time, but that stopped aswell, leaving the other friends to guess what their friend would want. He had barely enough energy to shower in the morning and put on the uniform and David often helped him tying his tie or putting on his shoes, because he would start crying again.

The five friends knew their friend was slipping into depression and there was nothing they could do about it. They couldn't call Blaine's parents; they wouldn't even care about the well being of their son. They would just say to visit a nurse. But this was not something a nurse could cure. Blaine would be too stubborn to talk to the school counselor, claiming he could take care of his own problems.

He couldn't take care of his own problems right now. He was a mess. He didn't show up to Warbler practice, which made Wes extremely sad. When having a rough time, music should help one through it. But even music couldn't cheer Blaine up…

Jeff sighed, currently on duty to take care of Blaine. The friends each took turns, to make sure Blaine wouldn't do anything stupid. Jeff knew Nick was currently busy making homework for two and Wes, David and Thad were working on a setlist for a nursing home performance the Warblers had in a few weeks.

Jeff grabbed his own homework, sitting next to Blaine, making sure to stroke his arm every now and then, to let him know he was here. Other than the occasional turning of a page, the room was quiet. Then suddenly…

"_Guess mine is not the first heart broken. My eyes are not the first to cry. I'm not the first to know, there's just no getting over you…_" Blaine's voice then cracked, probably because of the lack of using it the last week or so.

"Hey there, Blainey," Jeff tried, carefully, moving his hand to Blaine's curls, stroking through them.

Blaine leaned back into the touch and sighed. "Hey," he said, voice cracking again, and Blaine cleared his troath.

"Why the sudden 'Grease'?" Jeff asked, his homework forgotten on his lap.

"I had to come back to reality," Blaine sighed. "This song popped into my head and before I knew it, I was singing it. I was trapped in my mind for way too long, Jeff. Thanks for taking care of me, you didn't have to."

Jeff put his book away, before it would slide on to the ground, and wrapped his arms around his friend. "Hey, none of that. We are your friends. We all took turns in taking care of you. Nick made your homework the past week. He's currently writing your physics essay for next week. He does it because he loves you, just as Thad, Wes, David and I love you very much. But only in a brotherly manner, you know that right?" Jeff tried to joke and he received a watery smile from Blaine. He considered it a victory though.

"Will you get the rest? I want to talk to all of you."

"Ofcourse, Blainey, let me just shoot a text."

_Blaine is back on earth. He wants to see you guys. Can you come to his and David's room?_

A minute after he had sent the text, the first knock on the door sounded through the room. Jeff opened it and Nick was at the other side, bouncing impatiently from one foot to the other.

"What did you do, Sterling? Tell me all your secrets!" Nick exclaimed, moving into the room and wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine, who just managed to catch him, laughing lightly because of his friend's behaviour.

"Hello, Blaine," Nick said brightly, releasing his friend, just as Wes, David and Thad all ran into the room slightly out of breath, each holding their phones in their hands.

"Blainey!" They said simultaneously, hugging him tight.

"I surrender!" Blaine laughed, even though he still sounded a bit down. The six friends all gathered on the two beds on the room, five pair of eyes on the sixth member, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Guys, I just want to let you know how much I appreciate you taking care of me the past week. I know it must not have been easy… We lost Regionals, huh? We didn't even compete because of me. I'm sorry about that, and I will do anything to make it up to you. As for you, Nick, thank you so much for making my homework. I know it's against Dalton rules, but I appreciate it nonetheless. I love all of you guys, and I can't imagine having better friends than you."

All six friends moved at the same time, meeting in the middle of the room for a big group hug, Blaine squeezed in the middle.

* * *

"Dad?"

Kurt entered the living room, in a Kurt-like outfit, complete with brooch and boots reaching above his ankles. Burt looked up surprised, taking in his son's appearance.

"Hi, buddy."

"Stop being so careful with me. I'm quite alright, actually. I had a lot of thinking to do over the last week. I want to have a mature conversation with Blaine about everything, without judgment, without yelling, without getting angry at each other, without jealousy. I want to lay my heart on the table and I want him to do the same. I want to make this work. I care about Blaine so much and I need to start treating Blaine better. He doesn't deserve all this. He didn't make Blaise disappear, nothing is his fault. I'm finally a bit angry at Blaise for leaving…"

Burt wrapped his son in a tight hug, holding him close to his chest and ran his hand over Kurt's back.

"I'm so glad to hear that, buddy. Do you want to talk to Blaise aswell about everything?"

Kurt nodded. "Eventually. But first I want to go back to Blaine, try to earn his forgiveness. I knew I screwed up even more than before and he needs to give me not even a second, but a third chance. But I want him, dad. I need him."

"I think that's all he wants to hear, kiddo."

Kurt looked up at his father, tears shining in his eyes. "I think so too, dad. And I'm gonna do something I should've done the first time; yes, Kurt Hummel is gonna serenate his soulmate..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Is It Possible, Mr. Loveable?**

**Main characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Important side characters: **Burt Hummel, Blaise (OC), Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick  
**Pairings: **Klaine, mentions of Kurt/OC, Barole (but is that really a warning?)  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Soulmate!AU. Kurt will grow old with Blaise. Forever is cut short at his 16th birthday however, when one letter changes everything. Will Kurt accept a future with Blaine, or will he run? Klaine.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. Also there are a lot of P.O.V. changes in this story, so you're all warned.

Okay, I'm in the midst of writing chapter 7 (next chapter) and I still have no idea how long this story is going to be. Sorry, but my mind keeps handing me things I want to elaborate on. Blaise's character is way more complex than I first intended. I have a question about Blaise, though… Would you like to read about Blaise meeting his soulmate? I have a few ideas about it and he deserves a sweet soulmate after all the drama, don't you think? I'll probably do that in a one-shot though, not in this story. This is a Klaine story after all.

For the hardcore Klainers: I had a blast writing this chapter (and I am a big Klainer). That's all the hints I'm gonna give you!

Without further ado, I present to you: chapter 6! Enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

Kurt had been a mess ever since the moment he decided to serenate Blaine. He was proud to admit he would only think about Blaise for one second each day; a picture of someone with curly hair and hazel eyes quickly replaced Kurt's old best friend and supposed soulmate.

Kurt's heart was warming up to Blaine. Kurt needed Blaine, not only to live a long and healthy life and not die, but becuase Kurt couldn't breathe properly without knowing Blaine was his.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss Blaine and not talking to him proved even harder than he would have thought. Kurt just hoped he wasn't too late.

The moment the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Kurt jumped out his chair, being the first out of the class room and at his car. Today was the day he was gonna win Blaine back and kiss him, if his soulmate would let him.

His stomach turned several times as he drove the hour and a half to Dalton Academy. He had the drive memorized, not needing the navigation on his phone, so everything was quiet, except fort he engine roaring. Kurt was too nervous to have music around him.

Parking at his usual spot at Dalton, he already spotted Blaine exiting the school, his weekend bag slung around his shoulder. His face was pointed at the ground and Kurt's heart skipped a beat, or two, or twenty…

_It's now or never, Kurt Hummel!_

He stepped out of his Navigator and moved swiftly to Blaine, who had already looked up to see where all the sound came from.

"Kurt," he whispered, his eyes big and his mouth open.

"Blaine, will you please listen to me for the next three minutes? I promise I will leave after that if you want me to…"

Blaine said nothing, but didn't move either, which Kurt took as a silent agreement. He took a deep breath to prepare his voice for singing.

_Share my life  
Take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change  
All my colours for you_

Kurt had chosen this song for its strong message. That first verse referred to his still existing affection towards Blaise and how he couldn't change that, even if he wanted to.

_Take my love  
I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are  
And everything that you do_

For the first time since starting the song, Kurt dared to look right into Blaine's eyes. He saw so much emotions that he nearly missed his cue for the next verse.

_I don't really need to look  
Very much further  
I don't wanna have to go  
Where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again  
This passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide_

Kurt saw an audience forming in the parking lot, all swinging to the tunes of miss Whitney Houston. Blaine had a hard time not to cry, however, Kurt concluded proudly.

_Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing…_

_Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me, no  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you  
You…  
If I don't have you…  
Oh…_

Immediately, the small audience of students and teachers from Dalton applauded politely and all moved away, wanting to give the two boys some privacy.

"Blaine…" Kurt started, but Blaine held up his hand and shook his head.

"No wait, Kurt…" Blaine said quietly, emotions still present in his voice. "Do you mean everything from the song, Kurt?"

Kurt started to sniff aswell, tears filling his glasz eyes. "Everything and more, Blaine. I need you in more ways than for my health. I need you to feel complete, I need you to feel like myself again, I need you to complete my heart."

Blaine started shaking, as if Kurt wouldn't hold him, he would collapse. So Kurt moved over to his soulmate in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around Blaine lovingly.

"Shh, baby, I've got you," he cooed and held Blaine close, breathing in the wonderful scent of Blaine's cologne and something that was just him.

Soon, he felt his shoulder getting wet by Blaine's tears. He continued holding him, not minding the silence, apart from Blaine's soft crying.

Before Kurt could prepare, Blaine had his lips on Kurt's, a mix of saltiness and something that tasted just like Blaine. Kurt's eyes fell close and he pulled Blaine closer, his lips still moving deliciously against Blaine's.

Kurt was in heaven. Blaine was all around him. His scent infiltrated Kurt's nose. His taste made Kurt float. His sounds, little moans and sighs, sounded like sweet music in his ears. Kurt was on cloud nine and someone needed a pretty strong hand to pull him off again.

Blaine was the one who pulled away from the kiss first, a satisfied grin on his face. Kurt instantly filed this picture in the Blaine cabinet in his mind.

"Kurt," Blaine said dreamily, just staring at his soulmate with big, adoring eyes.

"Blaine, I want you. I want all of you and I am not afraid anymore. I hope you will accept me for who I am. I will most likely still have weird feeling for Blaise which I don't get, but I can't, unfortunately, turn them off. I will most likely fuck things up again, but I want you by my side. I want to be able to call you mine. Will you be mine, please, Blaine?"

Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes started sparkling in the late afternoon sun. "It would be my pleasure, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt let out a high pitched squeal and flung his arms around Blaine excitingly, claiming his lips for a second kiss.

* * *

Blaine kissed him back, breathlessly and pulled him closer, pushing him towards his car. He placed Kurt in between himself and the door of his Volkswagen, and moved to Kurt's neck, which suddenly looked really inviting.

He placed kisses alongside the beautiful, long, pale neck and held Kurt close, as if he would disappear if he let go even a tiny bit.

"Blaine, honey," Kurt softly said, while putting a bit of distance between them. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm very much," he stared back at Blaine with slightly darker eyes, "I don't want to have my first make out session with my new, pretty amazing boyfriend in the parking lot at his school."

Blaine blushed and nodded in Kurt's neck, loving the small height difference. "You're right. I'm sorry, sweetheart, I got carried away…"

"All good, baby," Kurt said adoringly.

Blaine looked at his watch and groaned, letting his head fall against his car. "I need to go. My mandatory visit to my parents is this weekend."

Blaine still hadn't told much about his family to Kurt, save for the fact he had a father, a mother and an older brother. The painful conversation about his parents not caring about him because he was gay was not something Blaine looked forward to telling Kurt.

"Hey, I know you haven't told me yet, but you don't have to just yet… Just go to your parents for the weekend, do what you have to do, but don't forget to text or call me when things get rough, okay? Even if things don't get rough, I expect you to call." Kurt winked and squeezed Blaine's hand, who smiled back brightly, so happy about the events of this afternoon.

"I promise, Kurt. I'm sure I can get away for an evening tomorrow. Cooper isn't even here, so it will be boring enough. I can come to Lima to catch a movie or something? Or grab dinner. I really don't mind. I want to spend time with you, Kurt."

"I want to do that aswell, silly. Isn't that what boyfriends do? You're cute when you're nervous. Ofcourse you can come to Lima tomorrow. I bet my father will be happy to be able to meet you again." And Kurt pressed another small kiss on Blaine's lips and opened the door of his car, pushing him towards the driver's seat. "Come on, loverboy. If you keep standing here, you will never get over to your parents. Go, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart," and Blaine placed himself in front of the wheel, starting his car and opening the window, looking at Kurt. "Bye."

"Bye, honey," Kurt replied and waved at Blaine, then walking back to his own car, content about how the afternoon had turned out.

Blaine drove the ten minutes to his parents' mansion and parked in his usual spot, in front of the gate. He then pressed the bell next to the gate and waited, dreading this weekend with his parents.

"Come on up." His mother said through the intercom and buzzed him in. Blaine walked through the open gate and heard it automatically close behind him. He walked up to the house, a white, big, pretty house with salmon pink doors and windows. All the design of Blaine's mother, who was a interior designer. Blaine's father was a very successful architect and his firm did design and build the house twenty six years ago, when his father and mother could move from their shared appartement to a real house, because of the success of the firm.

Blaine didn't exactly know how much money his parents owned, but it was a lot. They liked to flaunt it, buying the newest cars, phones and couches from their favourite designer, discarding the old ones as if it was food that had gone off.

His mother greeted him at the door, not because she was so excited to see her son, but because she had manners (her own words, not Blaine's). She offered a small, one-armed hug to Blaine, which lacked all the warmth a normal hug should have.

Blaine entered the house, feeling cold already after spending those few blissful minutes with Kurt. He couldn't already wait until tomorrow, when he would go to Lima to see Kurt again. He was sure Burt, Kurt's father, would make him feel more welcome than his own parents.

"You're later than usual." His father sneered when he opened his study to greet his son. Friday was his work at home day and Blaine always had a greeting that wasn't a greeting when he visited once a month.

"I had to take care of something at Dalton, dad, not that it's any of your business…" he replied coolly. It didn't mind how he would speak at his father. If he spoke too loud, he would get called off and told he should speak to his father with more respect. If he spoke too soft, he would get the comment to speak up, because Andersons didn't show weakness.

And yes, there it was…

"You speak to your father with more respect, Blaine," his mother said sternly, taking the bag from Blaine's shoulder and placing it underneath the stairs. "Now go to your room and start making your homework. We will call you when dinner is ready."

Blaine snatched his bag of the floor and took it upstairs. This was how he spend his weekend with his parents all the time. They would 'welcome' him into their house, they would sneer at him about something and they would send him up to his room to make homework. And he would be there the rest of the weekend, save for meals, which he would spend with his parents in their spotless dining room.

Seriously, Blaine had no idea why his parents even wanted him home in the first place.

He started working on his homework, but found himself distracted by the thought of kissing Kurt. Now he knew the real deal, he couldn't stop himself daydreaming. Kurt's lips had felt amazingly against his own, soft and plump and inviting to kiss him again and again and again.

He gave up trying to focus on his homework and he grabbed his cellphone, opening a text message to Kurt.

_Hey sweetheart. I hope you got home okay. I can't stop thinking about the kiss. It was phenomenal. I will be at your house around 7pm if that's okay by you. Dress casually, but nicely, not that I would expect anything less from Kurt Hummel… Miss you and see you soon. X_

Kurt's text didn't come until an hour later, because he was still in the car on his way back home when Blaine sent him the text.

_I got home okay. I hope your parents aren't too much of a bother. You can call me, don't forget that, honey. I eagerly await your arrival tomorrow. Lots of love, Kurt. X_

Blaine's heart skipped several beats and smiled, trying to focus back on his homework. He needed to keep up if he wanted a perfect score to get into senior year of Dalton. He wanted to graduate Dalton with good scores, not to please his parents, but to get into college in New York. He wanted to be a lawyer, and again, not to please his parents, but to represent the bullied gay guys who were still getting harrassed because of their sexual orientation. He wanted to make a statement, he wanted to change things for these guys.

Blaine couldn't help thinking about going to New York with Kurt. His soulmate had told him he wanted to go to New York aswell, but to study something to do with performing or fashion. It suited Kurt like a glove, Blaine thought, and smiled his smile only reserved for Kurt.

His mother then entered the room after a soft knock and frowned at her son's smile and his phone in his hand.

"Don't know what got you so happy, or homework is suddenly fun…" she snorted and turned around again. "If you're done, join your father and me downstairs for drinks."

Blaine looked at the closed door with raised eyebrows and shook his head, luckily still on cloud nine because of Kurt.

Reaching downstairs, his father stood in the hallway in front of the dining room with a smug expression.

"Your mother says something is distracting you from your homework. It's not another fag, right?"

Blaine's mood instantly changed and looked at his father with fire in his eyes. "Don't you dare speak about Kurt like that, dad. Kurt is my soulmate."

"Like hell he's your soulmate. He's probably your fuck buddy and your little bitch. Please, atleast tell me you tell him what to do and he listens like the whiny whore he is."

"Dad," Blaine spoke in a poisonous voice. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut about my boyfriend. You don't know shit. Oops! I swore. Sorry I'm not sorry."

"Blaine," his father sneered back. "Do you know why I hardly said anything the last few years? I thought if we ignored it, the problem would go away. But we haven't tried hard enough. We need something stronger."

"We don't need anything, dad. You know what? I'm outta here! You don't want me here, so I have no idea why I keep coming back. You don't love me. You only care about how I do in school or what profession I want to do when I grow up. Guess what? Fully take me for what I am, not only my achievements, or don't bother inviting me back."

With those words, Blaine ran upstairs, snatching his still closed bag from his bed and ran back down, opening the front door.

"Blaine," his mother spoke in a soft voice, startling Blaine. It sounded so unlike his mother, that he turned around. "Your father doesn't mean it like that."

"I'm sure he doesn't. Goodbye, father and mother. I will stay at Dalton during the weekends too. And remember, if you cut me off like you did to Cooper, I won't have an education and I'm forced to move to LA with money from my wallet. Cooper forgave you guys for it, but I promise you, I will never…"

It probably wasn't fair to drag Cooper into this, but Blaine had had enough of his parents. He put up with this for far too long. He needed a long, mature conversation with Cooper about their crappy parents and why he decided to forgive them for sending Cooper away after he told his parents he wanted to become an actor in LA.

Blaine opened the door and walked outside, determined to not look back. And he didn't. When he reached his car, he was proud to say he hadn't looked back and he drove away from his parents, glad he had this confrontation.

He pulled into Dalton's parking lot, glad his boarding school stayed open during the weekends for the foreign students. Wes was also staying behind this weekend, his parents in China for two weeks to visit family.

"Blaine?" Wes asked surprisingly when he opened the door, seeing his friend standing there with an excited sparkle in his eyes. "Come in!"

Blaine entered Wes and Gavin's room, Gavin being away for the weekend, and sat down on Wes's bed, staring up at his friend with a wide smile.

"I need to tell you something…"

Wes sat down next to his friend, his excitement contagious, because Wes soon found himself smiling from ear to ear aswell.

"Speak up, Blainey, and after that you need to tell me why you're at Dalton during the monthly 'Blaine visiting his terrible folks'-weekend."

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes, letting Wes know he would tell him that story aswell, but first the good news!

"I kissed Kurt today…" Blaine said in one breath, curious to find out his friend's reaction.

"Oh my god!" Wes shrieked rather femininely and Blaine had to cover his ears to not suffer from permanent ear loss.

"Yes, that happened…" And Blaine told him the story of the whole afternoon, also how he stood up to his parents, finally, and walked away.

"So I have no idea if they will continue to pay for Dalton, but I will soon find out, won't I?" Blaine said rather cheekily, like he wouldn't care about it in the slightest.

"Aren't you worried, Blainey?" Wes looked a bit less happy about it.

"Ofcourse I am, I want to graduate from Dalton… But I will also walk away from them for good if they would cut me off. They value education and how they look in front of their posh friends and if it would come out they cut off their youngest son, after they also cut off their oldest son… It wouldn't look good, Wes, so I have good hope they won't do it…"

"I hope we can have another year of sunshine Anderson at Dalton," Wes grinned and hugged his friend, who hugged him back, grateful of his friend and of Kurt, who he kissed and who he was gonna go on a date with tomorrow.

Yes, Blaine Anderson could say he had a pretty awesome life.


	8. Chapter 7

**Is It Possible, Mr. Loveable?**

**Main characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Important side characters: **Burt Hummel, Blaise (OC), Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick  
**Pairings: **Klaine, mentions of Kurt/OC, Barole (but is that really a warning?)  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Soulmate!AU. Kurt will grow old with Blaise. Forever is cut short at his 16th birthday however, when one letter changes everything. Will Kurt accept a future with Blaine, or will he run? Klaine.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. Also there are a lot of P.O.V. changes in this story, so you're all warned.

YES. So the boys are together! Who is cheering alongside me? Now I can write all the Klaine fluff I want and I LOVE KLAINE FLUFF, YAY.

Thank you for your continuing love for this story.

Without further ado, enjoy chapter 7.

**Chapter 7**

_To Kurt:_

Turns out my parents are real assholes. Not a surprise really. I'm back at Dalton with Wes. Don't worry about me, I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow.

_From Kurt:_

If you say I shouldn't worry, I start to worry, that's just how it works. You're not very good at reassuring your boyfriend. Sure you don't need anything?

_To Kurt:_

Ah, my tune in my last text is a tad depressing. I'm not depressed, I'm really happy about your song, about our kiss and about your promise!

_From Kurt:_

Don't try to distract me, Anderson. Not working. If you don't text me back something good, I'll call you until you pick up the phone.

_To Kurt:_

Really, I'm fine. My parents just don't like me being gay. I promise, my dear boyfriend, I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow.

_From Kurt: _

Okay, I believe you, soulmate. Also, I'm still gonna call you!

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed when he answered the phone, seeing Kurt as the caller.

"Dear, you're not very convincing, sorry…" Kurt laughed, his voice angelic at the other side of the line, making Blaine's heart speed up.

"I know, I've never been good expressing myself over text." Blaine sighed, defeated.

"That's great, because I prefer calling over texting anytime, boyfriend… So expect a lot of calls from me in the future." It sounded like Kurt had a big grin on his face and Blaine desperately wished he could see him.

"I really love hearing your voice, Kurt," Blaine answered sweetly. "I'm so happy to have you back in my life."

"Thank you for giving me a third chance, Blaine. I'm really happy we're together too." Kurt sounded shy, suddenly, and Blaine wanted to hug the awkwardness out of Kurt's body and kiss him while he had the chance.

"You're my life, Kurt, it's simple as that." And it was simple as that. Kurt belonged to Blaine and Blaine belonged to Kurt. Blaine loved Kurt and he was sure Kurt would love Blaine back in the near future.

"I need to go, Blaine. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Will I still see you at 7?"

"Probably earlier, if you're okay with that. I don't need to please my parents anymore and my homework is pretty much done. I can come by around 3 in the afternoon?" Blaine asked, hoping Kurt had nothing planned, because he couldn't wait any longer to go see him.

"That sounds wonderful, Blaine. See you then."

"See you, sweetheart," and with a sigh, Blaine hung up the phone, already missing Kurt's voice terribly. He needed to ask for an audio of Kurt singing, so he could listen to that before bed or when he had a particular hard time.

Blaine then shot a text over to Wes, who responded immediately, saying he was coming. Blaine and Wes had decided to share a room for the weekend, since David and also Wes's roommate were out for the weekend. They prefered each other's company over being alone any time.

Blaine still couldn't handle quietness. He had experienced enough of that when Kurt wasn't talking to him, or when his parents wouldn't talk to him after him coming out to them. No, he needed sound, even if it was simply Wes who was breathing softly in the other bed when he was trying to sleep.

Three minutes later, Wes opened Blaine's room, carrying in his bedding from his own bed. He pulled off David's bedding and started making the bed again, now with his own.

"I don't want to know how long David's sleeping in this set of bedding…" Wes shuddered, which made Blaine laugh.

"Touché, Wes. Do you need to use the bathroom in the next fifteen minutes or so? I want to get ready for bed."

"No, I'm fine, you go ahead, Blainey." Wes gave his friend a big wink and Blaine laughed again, already loving this sleeping arrangement for the weekend.

* * *

"Dad, I'm nervous." Kurt worried his lip between his teeth, looking up at his father who was sitting on the couch, watching an episode of Top Gear.

Burt paused the episode and looked up, seeing his son trembling like a leaf. "Come here."

Kurt moved to his father, who had paused his programme without a second thought to talk to his son. He truly had the best father in the whole wide world and no one could convince him otherwise.

Burt patted the space next to him on the couch and as soon as Kurt had sat down, Burt wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I think it's good you invited Blaise over. You two need to talk one last time before you're gonna let each other go. It's still what you want, right?"

"Yes, I can't be with Blaine fully if Blaise is in my life. And I want to be with Blaine, dad. I love him."

Burt suddenly let out a booming laugh. "Ofcourse you do, buddy! Ofcourse you love Blaine."

Kurt laughed and scratched the back of his neck, suddenly shy. "The way you say it, it sounds very simple."

Burt's eyes started sparkling, and Kurt's smile grew even wider, because he loved when his father pulled this expression. "That's because it is simple. You've had your fair share of complicated love. Make it simple now. If your heart says you need to let go of Blaise, you let go of Blaise. Life isn't always easy, but love should be."

Kurt rested his head on his dad's shoulder, loving the warmth radiating from him. "You're right, dad. I want Blaine."

"Then let's tell that to Blaise, okay?" Burt smiled at his son with an assuring smile and Kurt smiled back, smiling also.

Then, the doorbell rang and Burt stood up to get Blaise inside. Kurt wiped his hands on his pants, suddenly feeling less nervous about all of this.

"Hello, Kurt," Blaise said as soon as Burt had let him inside the living room. He sat down at the coffee table, looking up at Kurt, who sat across from him, looking collected and calm.

"Hi, Blaise. Thank you for coming. Do you want a glass of water?" Kurt still remembered Blaise always drank water.

"Yes, I'd like that, Kurt," Blaise said carefully, while Kurt motioned to his father to get them both a glass of water.

"My father will be here the whole time, Blaise. Not because I think I can't control myself, but because I want him here. My father knows everything about the whole situation," Kurt explained the presence of his father, not wanting the other boy to feel like they were being watched.

"That's fine, Kurt, I don't mind." Blaise smiled reassuring, and Kurt's heart skipped a beat, but hazel eyes flashed through his mind, guiding him back to reality.

"Um, so, Blaise. I'm with Blaine now. I know you don't like Blaine and I can imagine why. But it's not his fault we didn't connect, Blaise. We were quick in our assumptions and we built our lives around it. I want a future with Blaine, I love him." Kurt smiled, because he had said it to several people now, but the boy in question still needed to know.

"You want me out of your life, right?" Blaise looked down, playing with the glass of water in front of him, but not actually drinking from it.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Blaise, but you don't fit into my life anymore."

"I get it, Kurt. Thank you for explaining. I think I'll go now. Have a good life, Kurt." And without actually sparing a glance in Burt's direction, Blaise stood up, ran towards the door and Kurt heard a car door slam and a loud sob.

"I don't like hurting people, dad." Kurt sighed and found the safe space of his father's arms again, hugging him close.

"I know, Kurt, but in this scenario, you're always hurting someone."

"I know, I'm not regretting it, but still, it's not fun," and with that Kurt had closed a chapter in his life, starting a new part of his book with Blaine Anderson, his soulmate.

* * *

Blaine found a simple, yet fashionable outfit for his date with Kurt. While they had dates before, this one felt really special, the start of their relationship. They had kissed, they both knew how much they wanted each other and they were excited for the future.

Wes then fell into Blaine's room, his eyes big and his whole body trembling. Blaine looked up, shocked and took his friend in his arms, holding him close.

"Wes, what happened?" He asked, while he positioned Wes on his bed while getting a wet cloth and pressed it to his forehead. That seemed to wake up Wes and bring him back to reality.

"Layla…" was the only word that came out of Wes's mouth.

Blaine frowned, but quickly he realised who Layla was. It was Wes's soulmate!

"Did you meet her, Wes?" Blaine asked carefully, but also really curious. Wes was usually so calm and collected. It was the only explanation why his friend was like this.

"She was right there," Wes said dreamily, staring at one point in the room, with a smile on his face. "She's beautiful, Blaine."

"Ofcourse she's beautiful, she's Wes Montgomery's soulmate!" Blaine said laughing, looking at Wes's wrist and saw the name glowing in the low light of Blaine's room.

"She bumped into me in the grocery store," Wes explained. "She told me she just moved here, that's why I never saw her before. I bet I can make her move to Westerville even better!" He then proceeded to fist bump into the air, making Blaine laugh even more.

"I'm so happy for you, dude! We can go on triple dates now, with David and Aisha and me and Kurt."

Both boys tried to ignore the painful pang they each got when thinking about two members of their group of friends. Jeff never got letters and his wrist continued to be blank, also on his 17th birthday. It was rare, but some people would never get connected to someone. It happened and Jeff claimed to be fine, but his friends saw differently.

Nick's soulmate died between his 16th and 17th birthday. One day he woke up and the name, which was almost complete, save for one letter, had been faded. Nick had felt crappy for months, but after some research they found out Nick wouldn't actually die aswell. Only when you chose to stay away from your soulmate after meeting him or her, you would die.

Nick continued to see the good in the world, though, and his friends applauded him for that. They just hoped Nick would find someone who was gonna love him. That person had to have no soulmate either, or Nick's affection for her would end in heartbreak when she would, in the end, find her soulmate.

That left Thad, who hadn't found his soulmate yet, but her name was Liv, so it was just a matter of time before he would meet her. Everyone would meet his or her soulmate, eventually. Sometimes it took patience, however.

Wes and Blaine continued chatting about Layla, Blaine wanting to know every little detail of their meeting, until it was time for Blaine to go if he wanted to be in Lima on time. He said goodbye to Wes with a tight hug and left.

Outside, he shivered. It was slightly cold for the end of spring, but nothing could dampen his spirit. He was happy to go see Kurt and he was happy for yet another one of his friends who found love and happiness.

In the car, Blaine blasted some Katy Perry through the car, not even caring when he saw several pedestrians looking at him funnily when he danced behind the steering wheel and sang along loudly. Again, nothing could dampen his spirit.

An hour and a half of dancing behind the wheel and watching the road (Blaine was no reckless driver, thank you very much), he reached Kurt's house. He saw Burt outside, working on a car. He parked his own car at the side of the street and hopped out, walking up to Burt to greet him.

"Hello sir. It's really good to see you again. I'm here to spend some time with Kurt, if you're okay with that?"

There was a lot to be said about Blaine's parents, but they did raise him to be a perfect gentleman. He saw Burt's eyes soften and a smile appeared around his lips.

"Please, Blaine, I'm not the youngest, but sir makes me feel seriously old. It's Burt for you, kid, you're my son's soulmate and boyfriend after all!"

"Noted, Burt," Blaine grinned. The first time he did meet Burt it was quick, just before Blaine picked up Kurt for a date some time before Blaise appeared in their lives.

"Kurt is inside, baking something. I'm not allowed in the kitchen and he's been there since 11 this morning. Please, kick him out or my hungry stomach will leave my body and attack him."

"Sir, yes, sir," and Blaine saluted Burt with a laugh, entering the Hudmel household through the open front door.

"Hello dude," Finn's voice sounded from the livingroom, in his hands a Playstation control and frowning at the screen, clearly in the middle of a rather harsh-looking fight. Blaine did love Kurt's step brother for greeting him, though. It made him feel welcome, which made his predictions true. He felt more welcome in the Hudmel house than in his parents house.

Blaine knocked on the kitchen door politely…

"Dad, seriously, go away! If I don't get this right, Blaine will never love me back."

With a laugh, Blaine opened the door and saw Kurt, complete with flour in his hair, standing in front of the counter, his hands deep in a bowl with dough. He looked completely adorable and Blaine just wanted to kiss him everywhere and lick him clean.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, cheeks red, when he turned around, the bowl still in his hands. "No, don't look there!" But Blaine already walked over to Kurt and peeked over his shoulder, where a few of cookies were cooling on a cooling rack. There were letters on the cookies and Blaine bit back a squeal. Kurt did say 'or he will never love me back' earlier, which could only mean one thing…

"I love you, my silly, weird, gorgeous, delicious boyfriend."

Kurt gasped and dropped the bowl on the counter, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders and pressed a sloppy, sticky kiss on his lips. Kurt's lips tasted like cookie dough and coffee and something that was just Kurt. It was Blaine's new favourite taste.

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson. I wanted to surprise you by presenting you cookies spelling exactly that, but I spoiled my own surprise by not being done on time."

"It's the thought that counts, sweetheart," and Blaine's lips were back on Kurt's, desperately wanting to taste him again. It tasted like heaven.

"I still have some batter," Kurt suggested after they pulled away from a rather hot kiss and Blaine's eyes started sparkling immediately and nodded, almost bouncing his head right off his neck.

"Let's make the best cookies we've ever eaten!" Blaine cheered and Kurt looked at him, slightly offended.

"Um, hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. It will be the best cookies you've ever eaten and will ever eat!"

"Ofcourse, darling," Blaine said dramatically, wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle and lifting him up, spinning him around.

Burt then entered the kitchen and took everything in with an amused smile.

"I see you're having fun?" He asked cheekily and moved to the fridge, grabbing a can of beer and some baby carrots to snack on. Kurt looked pleased with himself that his father reached for the carrots.

"The best, dad," and Kurt smiled as he started to clean up the baking stuff, while he handed Blaine one of the cookies he baked.

"Did he tell you?" Burt raised an eyebrow as he watched Blaine munch on the cookie with the letter 'L'.

"I told him first," Blaine said proudly, snickering when Kurt sent him a glare. "But then he said it right back and it felt amazing."

"You deserve it, guys," and Burt left the kitchen again with his food and drink, positioning himself in front of the TV, after he had chased Finn away, sending him to his friend Puck, to watch a football game.

Kurt moved gracefully through the kitchen, while Blaine washed up the things Kurt used. Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt every now and then, feeling this as extremely domestic. And Blaine loved every single minute of it.

"Now..." Kurt muttered after the two of them were done. "We can have fun." He took the plate with cookies from the counter and held it up, with raised eyebrows. "We can watch a movie in my room? Finn is over at Puck's, I believe."

"Yes, I'd like that." And Blaine took the plate from Kurt, while Kurt grabbed some lemonade for the two boys to drink. Then they moved up to Kurt's room and Blaine's heart skipped a beat when he realized he was gonna be in Kurt's room for the first time. With Kurt, and only with Kurt.

"You look very good, Blaine," Kurt whispered, as soon as they were inside the room and they had placed the items on the night cabinet next to Kurt's bed, and moved closer to Blaine, who in his turn moved closer to Kurt. They met in a delicious kiss, which made Blaine's toes curl.

"You look amazing aswell," Blaine breathed out against Kurt's lips. "And your lips are addictive."

Kurt laughed and claimed Blaine's lips again, because while his boyfriend was clearly overexaggerating, Kurt thought his boyfriend's lips were addictive. But maybe he was biased…

But who could blame him?


	9. Chapter 8

**Is It Possible, Mr. Loveable?**

**Main characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Important side characters: **Burt Hummel, Blaise (OC), Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick  
**Pairings: **Klaine, mentions of Kurt/OC, Barole (but is that really a warning?)  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Soulmate!AU. Kurt will grow old with Blaise. Forever is cut short at his 16th birthday however, when one letter changes everything. Will Kurt accept a future with Blaine, or will he run? Klaine.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. Also there are a lot of P.O.V. changes in this story, so you're all warned.

SORRY for the lateness of this chapter. My life is crazy at the moment; in a good way, though. In between working, I rarely have a day off at home. My days off are always spend with friends, family or somewhere else. So my writing time is limited. Also, it's very short. Sorry about that, but I wrote everything I wanted to write. So, next chapter will be the epilogue!

I gave Blaine's mom a different name than in the show, just because she's another person all together. I love Blaine's mom in the series and she's less likeable in this story, so I made her a whole different person.

Without further ado, enjoy chapter 8, the real last chapter of IIPML, a.k.a. My baby I'm very proud of.

**Chapter 8**

"I can't get enough of you."

Blaine removed his lips from Kurt's, though with great pain. He wanted nothing more than to keep kissing Kurt until eternity. He watched his soulmate's eyes get misty and he frowned, the mood suddenly changing.

"Hey," Blaine whispered softly, hugging Kurt and pulling him close against his chest, which caused Kurt to literally break down.

"Hey, hey, hey," Blaine cooed, keeping Kurt close to him. Seeing his soulmate break down like that seriously hurt him. He wasn't sure why he suddenly cried like that, but it was his mission to find out and to make him feel better. "I've got you, baby."

"Stop," Kurt suddenly said, while still sniffling.

Blaine widened his eyes and released Kurt immediately, who, with a huff, fell flat on the bed. He frowned and Blaine frowned and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling hurt because of Kurt's rejection, yet again.

"Hey, hey, Blaine? You're shutting me out again. I didn't say 'stop' because I didn't like what you were doing!" Kurt yelled frustratingly, still with tears in his eyes. "I said stop because I'm feeling too much! I'm in love with you. I love you. I said goodbye to Blaise because of you. I hurt a person I'm very fond of. It's not his fault, but it's not your fault either, and why am I still so fucking confused?"

Blaine looked at his soulmate, his heart breaking and his arms ready to hold him again. He should stop feeling sorry for himself and be there for Kurt. Beautiful, wonderful, amazing Kurt who said goodbye to the love of his life for him. Kurt, who turned his whole life upside down to be with him.

"Kurt," he grabbed his boyfriend's hands and stared at him, hazel meeting glasz. He saw Kurt's eyes swirl with emotions and he pressed a tiny kiss to his nose. "Stop fretting. I know you're still confused. You're allowed to make mistakes. Only if you promise me one thing."

Kurt's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Yes?"

"You will always talk to me. Explain to me what you're feeling. Explain to me why there are certain things I can or cannot do because of Blaise. I think it's a great sacrifice you took for me. You said goodbye to him, Kurt. He was the love of your life, and I am your new one. And I get it, I get you need to get used to me. I get that you're feeling too much. But please, talk to me. Say everything that's on your mind."

Kurt let out a loud sob and then threw himself in Blaine's arms, craving his warmth. "I love you so much, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel, everything of you."

Kurt sighed deeply and then looked at his boyfriend, who was seriously the best ever. If the roles would be reserved and Blaise would be his soulmate, Blaise would never be as accepting of the situation as Blaine was.

"Now, you promised me the little tale of your parents."

Blaine suddenly pulled back, pulling up his walls again.

"Hey, you're begging me to talk and now I beg you to talk. I think it's good to talk about them. It keeps it real. And it's real, Blaine, because it clearly upsets you." Kurt's voice was soft and grabbed Blaine's hand, seeing that as the safe option instead of pulling into a kiss or hug.

Blaine let out a deep sigh. "Ofcourse you're right. You sure you're ready for it?"

"I'm ready to know everything about you, Blaine Anderson. And yes, that includes your crappy parents."

"Okay, well, you know I told you I grew up in Westerville, right?"

Kurt nodded, eyes big and keeping himself locked in Blaine's arms, where he felt the safest.

"Okay, so, my brother, Cooper is 7 years older than me. My parents tried to get pregnant after Cooper fairly quickly, but my mom had a few miscarriages. They had almost given up hope and suddenly I was there. My mother always called me her little miracle," Blaine's voice choked with emotion and Kurt tightened his grip on him, encouraging to go on.

"Um, so, my parents are proud people. They are also rich. My grandparents are all rich aswell, so I guess it's the only lifestyle my parents ever knew. They are also members of the church…"

Kurt's breath hitched. Church could talk ugly about homosexuality…

"As I grew up, they dropped the kindness. From the age of 6, I am performing. I perform to be the perfect son of Tobias and Catherine Anderson. I perform to be the better son than Cooper, who ran off to Los Angeles when he announced his life goal to my parents and they didn't approve. I perform to care about religion, but how can I care about something that doesn't want me to be who I am? I found out I am gay fairly early, around my 13th. I was out to my friends from the beginning, but I didn't dare coming out to my parents until I was 15 after a big push from my friends. I was ready to be myself. But they did take it horribly. They stopped talking to me all together for the first week or so after I told them. The only thing I got them to do for me was sign a form to start boarding at Dalton. Good riddance, they must have thought."

"Hey. Just know I'm very happy to have you, okay?" Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend, already so disgusted by Blaine's parents, but not wanting to interrupt the story too much.

"I'm happy too, sweetheart. Well, the fact they ignored me, made me pretty sad, as you can imagine. It made me feel abandoned. My friends made up it, partly, but love from your parents is very important, especially as you're growing up to be an adult…"

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine and leaned in for a short kiss, which Blaine happily received. "I love you. I will continue to love you until eternity. I will give you a thousand times more love than your parents ever could."

Blaine didn't know when he started crying, but he laughed through his tears. "You're pretty amazing yourself, Kurt. But the story's not finished. Um, they demanded that I would visit them a weekend each month. I disliked going there. The only thing I did there was making my homework, which I can do at Dalton aswell, and having awkward dinners with my parents. After a year of awkward, silent weekends at my parents, they started talking. My father told me homophobic slurs and my mother constantly told me I should look for a nice girl. Because a boy who wants to be a lawyer can't be a homo."

Blaine swallowed, a lump in his throat from talking of his parents. Kurt sensed that and wrapped his hands around Blaine's, providing him with warmth and love.

"This weekend I couldn't take it anymore. They saw I was happy, from your song, our kiss and conversation. I was looking forward to our date. My mother told my father that something was distracting me from homework, even though I was actually almost done, and she told my father. When I came downstairs for drinks, he called you 'my little bitch', and then I just snapped. I told my parents that they couldn't keep me around just because I have a bright future ahead, career-wise. If they want me, they should accept all of me. My father just stared at me, disapprovingly. So I went upstairs, grabbed my bag and ran outside, driving back to Dalton. I haven't heard from them. They haven't tried calling me… They are paying for Dalton though, so I sincerely hope they won't shut me off, or I can't finish my education. And I really want to, to get into law school in New York."

With that, Blaine pressed his lips back on Kurt's and poured all his love in the kiss, making both their toes curl in pleasure. This kiss was a promise, a promise they would share a future together, against all odds. They would stay together, regardless of Blaine's parents, of Blaise and of everyone telling them otherwise. They were soulmates and they loved each other and that was the only thing that counted.

"Thank you for listening, Kurt. You were right. It's good to talk about it."

Kurt looked at Blaine as if he turned crazy. "You listen to me and I listen to you. It's simple as that, just as our love for each other."

Blaine then pressed his lips back on Kurt's. He couldn't live without this boy and he would continue showing him that until they were both grey and old and living in a nursing home, side by side, hand in in hand.

Kurt licked his way into Blaine's mouth as he groaned appreciatively, drowning into Blaine's scent and taste. Everything was Blaine right now and Kurt didn't mind in the slightest. He felt Blaine pulling him closer as their tongues danced around in each other's mouth and Kurt's heart started fluttering, because this was it. This was what he had always wanted. It might not be with the person who he had initially thought about, but Blaine was wonderful. Maybe even more than Blaise.

Blaine was a perfect gentlemen, they complimented each other, without actually looking like each other. Blaise had been so much like Kurt sometimes and it was everything that Kurt had known for years. He thought that if a person would look like you, it would automatically be your soulmate.

He couldn't be more wrong. Blaine wasn't like him at all. He was his own person and Kurt loved him for that. He wasn't as flamboyant as Kurt was, looks-wise, and Kurt found that amazing. He didn't need a person next to him who would wear the same clothes as he did.

Now, Blaine pushed him back into the pillows on the bed, end credits of the movie they neglected rolling in the back ground. But Blaine and Kurt only had eyes for each other, ignoring the sounds of Carole cooking or Burt yelling at the television that all happened downstairs. Even the delicious cookies Kurt baked were forgotten on the night stand, just as their drinks.

Blaine did a particular nice thing with his tongue, which caused Kurt to let out a moan. Blaine froze, which made Kurt freeze and Blaine watched him carefully, as Kurt flushed a furious red, trying to ignore Blaine's intense stare.

"Don't be embarrassed, Kurt. I get turned on by knowing I can please you. It's the best feeling a man can have. Pleasuring his partner."

Kurt blushed an even brighter red, but dared to stare into his soulmate's eyes, who were darker than usual. It made Kurt shudder in pleasure and blink owlishly when Blaine returned the glance and started pressing kisses along Kurt's neck. It just looked so inviting, so Blaine naturally couldn't help it. Can you blame him, though?

The room suddenly felt very hot to Kurt, even though the window was open and a nice breeze circulated through the room. The room was hot, Blaine was hot, their kiss was hot and Kurt felt dizzy, but all for good reasons. He left out little pants and relaxed against the fluffy pillows of his bed.

Then, a loud crash made the whole house shake and Blaine pulled back with a shriek, his heart in his throat. Kurt stayed in a lay down position, eyes just as wide as Blaine's. Then, a "sorry" that sounded a lot like Burt was called through the house.

Kurt started laughing and Blaine looked at him with raised eyebrows, but soon he started laughing with him and within a minute they were full on roaring, rolling on the mattress and clutching their stomachs.

"Stop, stop, Blaine," Kurt breathed out, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. "My stomach hurts."

"Mine too, sweetheart." Blaine suddenly turned serious again and stared into Kurt's eyes, right into his soul. "Let's cool down for a bit, though. We need a serious conversation about how we look at intimacy. Not right now, but soon, very soon…"

Kurt's eyes sparkled and he nodded. "Yes, you're the best."

"That's not possible, because you are the best."

"I don't consider myself the best, though. I hurt you more than once and I'll regret it forever."

Blaine's eyes grew even softer, grabbing his soulmate's hands. "Hey, hey… I told you already. I don't care about that anymore. I do care about the time we're gonna spend, _together._"

"I don't wanna repeat myself, but you are the best."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

And the rest of the afternoon was spend kissing, watching movies, talking to Burt for a bit and eating with Kurt, Burt, Carole and Finn.

Blaine felt right at home. Although his parents were his family by blood, these people at this table would become family by heart, he was absolutely sure of that.


	10. Epilogue

**Is It Possible, Mr. Loveable?**

**Main characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Important side characters: **Burt Hummel, Blaise (OC), Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick  
**Pairings: **Klaine, mentions of Kurt/OC, Barole (but is that really a warning?)  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Soulmate!AU. Kurt will grow old with Blaise. Forever is cut short at his 16th birthday however, when one letter changes everything. Will Kurt accept a future with Blaine, or will he run? Klaine.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. Also there are a lot of P.O.V. changes in this story, so you're all warned.

Sorry for the shortness of the epilogue. But it's an epilogue. I wrapped up the story last chapter already, so this is just a cute little scene between our favourite boys.

I posted the first one shot in the "Is It Possible" verse. It's called "Someone To Hold" and it's about Nick and Jeff. (I LOVE THEM) I'd really like it if you could read it and leave your thoughts.

Without further ado, enjoy this small portion of text. Thank you so much for reading. If you want to keep following me, just author alert me. I'm currently planning on writing a cute Klaine story about Blaine babysitting his little nephew and Kurt being a barista and… well. Look out for that one.

**Epilogue**

Blaine and Kurt continued seeing each other as often as school and other obligations would let them. Blaine found out his parents weren't shutting him off and continued paying for Dalton and even leaving a small amount of money in his bank account to use for himself. Half of that money Blaine put aside, to use for college and the other half he used for dates with Kurt, coffee breaks with his friends and shitload amounts of hair gel.

Kurt continued making bow ties for Blaine, surprising him with a new one every other week. Blaine loved it and had a special shelf in his closet dedicated to these bow ties. Because of this, Kurt had made up his mind about what he wanted to study: fashion design.

It was now the end of junior year for both of them and they were looking forward to the summer. A summer full of dates, fun, laughter, meeting each other's friends, swimming and maybe, if they brought it up careful, they could get away for the weekend, paying for a hotel somewhere and go on a mini-vacation, before the stress of senior year would force them to spend less time together.

At the last school day at McKinley, Kurt exited the school with a bright smile around his lips. That smile grew even bigger when he spotted Blaine's Volkswagen, with said boy leaning against it casually. He looked delicious in a purple button-up and a dark bow tie, Kurt's design, around his neck. Kurt found himself wanting to pull it off and kiss the boy senseless.

He reached his boyfriend and looked down at him, wrapping his arms around him, not wanting to push it any further in public. McKinley wasn't exactly fond of homosexuality, even though the bullying had turned down to be tolerable for Kurt.

"Let's have the best summer ever!" Kurt exclaimed, after he released Blaine and stepped into the car, eager to find out where they would go. "Finn has my keys, so he can drive my car home. Let's do whatever you have planned! Because I'm sure you have something planned."

Blaine laughed and entered the car, sitting down behind the wheel. "You're right, gorgeous boyfriend of mine. Let's celebrate summer and the fact we can see each other each day for the next three months!" Blaine's eyes sparkled gorgeously in the early summer sun and Kurt fell in love with him even more, if that was even possible.

"Thanks for turning my world upside down, my wonderful, amazing, talented, gorgeous soulmate. I'm so glad you're mine."

And with that, Kurt and Blaine drove off into the sunset, hands clasped together and eyes as bright as the summer about to come.


End file.
